Stargate: The Origin of Vampires
by USANAguy
Summary: Where did The Twilight-Vampires originally come from in the Twilight universe that Stephine Meyer created. Here's where I think they could have originated if they came from the Stargate universe.
1. The Creation of Vampire Venom

Stargate: The Origin of Vampires

**Author's Note: Hello, Twilight "slash" Stargate fans. I am the hugest fan of both Stargate and Twilight so I wanted to see if I could make them work together while still adhering to both full Twilight canon and Stargate canon. This is my second fan-fic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Creation of Vampire Venom

In Twilight, Chapter 14, Bella asked Edward, "if all vampires came from another vampire; Carlisle created you, some vampire created Carlisle, and some vampire created that vampire, and some vampire created that vampire, and so on and so forth. Where did they all come from originally?" Edward then made some anecdote about evolution, baby sea-lions, and orcas, but conclusively, he had no idea. And how come, in Twilight, there are no vampires that are ten thousand years old or more (granted, most of the older vampires were killed during the Romanian/Volturi war of 500 A.D. to 600 A.D; though Amun and Kebi willingly, though reluctantly submitted to Aro's new laws). What if there were no vampires before 3000 B.C. What if Vampires are not undead, or dark magical. What if vampires are just extraordinary creatures that originally were artificially made in a lab in more recent millennia and then got out of control to infect others.

Well, here is a semi plausible idea on where, The Twilight-Vampires, could've come from in a Stargate/Twilight crossover.

* * *

Giza, 3000 B.C.

The minor Goa'uld Amun, who would one day be the oldest living vampire stood before the Chapa'ai. He was the Egyptian god of air and wind, at least in human legend. On his left hand he wore a 'Kara kesh', also known as a 'Goa'uld hand device', which he used to show the people that he had magic powers whenever he felt they needed reminding. A group of Jaffa stood around him in a posture of informal respect. Beside him was Hego, first prime to Amun. On Hego's forehead he bore the symbol of Amun in pure gold.

Amun: "**_Jaffa, Kree_**!"

The whites of his eyes glowed for a moment, and he spoke in the loud and distorted voice that all Goa'uld speak with.

At his command the Jaffa then stood at attention in formal posture. Beside him was his Lo'taur, Kebi, she kept her hands crossed in front of her and her head bowed in respect, both ready and eager to do her masters smallest whim. She was the highest ranking of his human slaves, and his most loyal. Her position was one of great honor and privilege; she had worked hard to get the position. All of his human servants were loyal, but to Amun, Kebi was different; she was always doing little nice things for him, she would bring him a drink or his favorite meal at random moments without being asked, she would take off his boots while he sat on his throne and rub his feet. She knew him so well that he rarely needed to give her a command, just by his body language she knew what he needed and would get it for him, and he responded to her in kind; he kept her from hard labor, he gave her lots of money, if she made a mistake he would encourage her that she did a good job, and he would give her extra time off though she was reluctant to take it as she always sought out more work to do for her master. She was also so beautiful, her face, bone structure, skin, hair, and perfect body, they were all flawless, and he indulged himself in romantic intimate time with her every night. She had been his most loyal servant for 150 years but only looked about 40. Amun had made her undergo daily sessions in the Sarcophagus, but he feared that without the regenerative ability of a symbiote it would not keep her young forever, while simultaneously he would never consider her for blending; her physical body was the ideal host for any Goa'uld symbiote, but if she became blended then everything that she is to him would be lost, she would become like him, greedy, power hungry, a god who answers to no one. He would not let that happen. If it wasn't for his protection, she would have become a host to a symbiote long ago whether she wanted it or not. He had been working on a gene altering chemical formula that would transform a human into a Hok'tar, a perfect host with superior strength, speed, stamina, and longevity. Though the study of Hok'tar's had been experimented with for centuries but had yielded very little results. Most Goa'uld had given up on it and those who continued were ridiculed for their efforts. But in the laboratory he had been doing some special work. He was ready to present his project to his master.

The triangular red crystals on around the Chapa'ai started to glow and the inner metal ring full of symbols began to rotate, indicating the arrival of someone dialing the world of the Tau'ri from another Stargate.

All the crystals lit up at once and the unstable vortex burst forth like a giant splash of water flushing sideways and then collapsed back in to form the glowing, rippling, blue, water-like surface of the event-horizon of the artificial wormhole. The people looked in awe at it as they always do, reinforcing the belief of the Goa'uld's great magic and that they are gods. Several Jaffa wearing large mechanical eagle-head helmets came through the event horizon and moved off to the sides and stood at attention in respect. Then through the rippling water-like portal came a figure wearing a helmet almost half the size of his body. The helmet was solid gold with a giant image of a face of the great Pharaoh. All the people bowed before him. He stepped up to Amun to greet him. Amun inclined his head briefly in respect.

Amun: "**_Shal tek, Shal met, Lord Ra_**."

Ra: "**_Shal tek, Shal met, Amun_**."

Cries from the people: "ALL HAIL RA! ALL HAIL RA!"

The two Goa'uld began walking towards the pyramid that was behind the Chapa'ai. Within the pyramid were luxurious chambers.

After they took a few steps then there was an attack. Amun heard a sinister metallic sound. A disgruntled slave had run out into the open with a Zat'nic'tel energy weapon and started firing and each shot made a loud high-pitched 'BILZZZ' sound. A bolt of blue electrical energy flew strait at Ra. Amun leaped in front of his master. He placed his right hand on the top of the left wrist of his hand device. Just in the nick of time, a force-field also known as a 'Personal Shield' then surrounded him. The bolt of energy hit the shield and dissipated on contact. The slave fired again and again but the shield was just too powerful.

**(For the sake of this fan-fic let's call the nameless slave, Armon)**

Armon: "FALSE GOD! FALSE GOD!"

All of the people were in shock at his words. One of the eagle-headed guards whacked him over the head with his staff weapon.

Amun: "**_Sho'va_**!"

Amun walked up to the slave and held his palm towards him. A transparent gold ribbon of energy transferred from the crystal on the hand device to the slave's forehead. The slave felt excruciating pain as well as complete full body paralysis.

Amun: "**_You dare to challenge your God?"_**

Armon: "No! I would never challenge a God! But I challenge false gods without fear!"

Amun released the slave from the gold energy ribbon then a rippling affect could be seen in the air around the Crystal on the hand device and a powerful invisible blast of force shot at the slave and hurled him several meters! Amun held out his right hand to one of the guards. The guard handed over his staff weapon. Amun walked up to the slave, he pointed the staff weapon at him.

Amun: "**_Children of Ra. See what happens to those who defy their God_**!"

The energy emitter at the end of the stuff popped open with a slight crackling sound.

Armon: "Don't listen to him! They are both false gods! You can be free! You all can be free!"

Amun: "**_Repent Sho'va, and your soul will be spared in the afterlife_**!"

Armon: "I will not serve a false god! I die free!"

The energy emitter on the staff closed with a distorted 'POP' sound, and he lowered the weapon.

Amun: "**_Children of Ra! Your God is merciful! This Sho'va will spend life in prison until he repents!"_**

The Jaffa carried him away.

Amun and Ra continued to walk towards the pyramid that was Ra's palace and home.

Ra: "**_These malcontents are getting out of hand. They must all be found_**."

Amun: "**_Understood my lord_**."

Amun tried to change the subject.

Amun: "**_Was your trip productive at your meeting with the System Lord's_**?"

Ra: "**_Thoroughly. I take it that things went well during my absence_**?"

Amun: "**_There have been rumors among the slaves of an uprising_**."

Ra: "**_That is quite apparent...Sho'va_**!"

Amun: "**_Not to worry my lord. I will make sure that this matter is taken care of. I will find the traitors and I will make an example of them_**."

Ra: "**_Excellent. Now, I assume that you have some kind of special experiment for me_**?"

Amun: "**_Yes my lord_**."

Ra: "**_I hope it is better than the last one, which I'm sure you see was a complete fiasco. I mean the alteration of the subjects DNA so that they metamorphosis into salvage primate monsters with claws and fangs and run amok if there is a significant amount of moonlight present, okay I don't know how your serum went wrong there, but for what it was worth I hope it'll be better than that now. Not to mention that the live specimens broke containment and have now infected others and we don't even know who the infected are. And many of the infected have run off to the farthest parts of the Earth. Your experiment might become a plague that could grow beyond our control!_**"

Amun: "**_Yes my lord, there were some problems with the genetic structure of the serum but I have made some significant improvements. I have isolated the problem in the serum and fine-tuned it. It has proven a 100 percent success rate in over 1000 computer simulations_**."

Ra: "**_Do you have a test subject in mind_**?"

Amun: "**_I have a volunteer slave. If you would like to witness the procedure then we can begin straight away_**?"

* * *

They arrived at Amun's lab.

Some mechanical mechanisms activated inside Ra's helmet and the helmet unfolded, and unfolded, piece by piece, until came off his face and collapsed into a small device on his back to reveal the face of Ra's host. Ra's host appeared to be a young boy perhaps in his mid-teens, or rather the host in question simply did not seem to mature older than that. The two of them walked into the laboratory. The human slave was shackled to a table by his wrists and ankles. The slave looked nervous.

Amun: "**_Because of the faith that you have in your God, when I inject the serum into you, you will be given good health and long life far greater than that of the Jaffa_**."

Slave: "My lord, I thank you for the opportunity."

Amun smiled at the thanks from the slave.

Amun: "**_Don't worry, your God will protect you_**."

Amun picked up a syringe from the table which was full of the new serum and he injected it into the boy's arm. The boy closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He sucked in through his teeth then exhaled slowly, then began breathing in and out very fast in extreme discomfort.

Slave: "It is burning my lord! My lord it burns!"

The boy began to struggle against his bindings. He began screaming in pain.

Slave: "My lord, help me!"

Amun looked in Ra's direction.

Amun: "**_The computer simulations did not anticipate this, my lord. If the serum works, then for all we know, this could just be a regular side effect of the transformation process. Don't worry my child, your god will show you mercy_**."

Amun picked up a syringe from the table and he injected a very powerful sedative into the boy's arm, but it appeared to have no effect, the boy continued to writhe in pain. Amun picked up a Zat'nic'tel and activated it. The weapon unfolded with a sinister metallic sound. And fired a bolt of blue electrical energy at the boy. It appeared to have no effect. Normally Amun took pleasure in the pain and torture of the slaves but now he took pity on the boy, and he fired a second shot which would kill the boy. But the boy did not die; he kept writhing and screaming in pain. Amun fired a third shot, and the boy's body vanished into thin air with a sizzling sound.

Ra: "**_Perhaps you ought to fine tune your stupid so called computer simulations before you ever waste my time again, or else I will shut down your project_**."

Amun: "**_Understood my lord_**."

* * *

Ra returns to his chambers. The chambers were decorated in the traditional style of the Egyptian Kings; gold vases and ornaments, soft and silk pillows and overhead bed hangings. There was a cat that was curled up sleeping but it got up when Ra entered the room and trotted over to him in greeting, meowed and rubbed himself against his leg purring. Ra reached down and picked him up and cuddled the animal.

Hathor: "**_You know, sometimes I think you love that cat more than you love me_**."

An extremely beautiful woman with blood red, scarlet hair came into the room. She smiled at him and the whites of her eyes glowed.

Ra: "**_Hathor, my darling wife. How I have missed you_**."

The Goa'uld System Lord walked over to the woman and kissed her on the mouth.

Hathor: "**_Do we have some romantic time right now my love_**?"

Ra: "**_Yes my queen, we have the rest of the day, but first I wish to spend an hour in the Sarcophagus, you understand_**."

Hathor: "**_Of course. Don't keep me waiting_**."

Ra went in to another chamber where a large gold coffin opened up from the top, both sides spreading apart.

He got in and lay down. The Sarcophagus closed and began to emit invisible energy waves inside that began to rejuvenate his body, making him stronger and more resilient.

* * *

Amun was in his lab. He was doing work on the serum. He scanned the serum with the machine's sensors. Images came up on the holographic screen. He couldn't see you what was wrong? The serum was made of a highly complex chemical formula that was supposed to travel through the bloodstream and rewrite the humans DNA as it went along. As long as the heart continued to beat the serum would take all the raw materials that's the human cell was already made out of, iron, carbon, nitrogen, etc. And out of those raw materials that the human cell is made out of, the cell would be reformulated from normal human flesh into another biological compound; into something stronger, more resilient, and completely self-sustaining. As a computer scanned the serum, the computer said that there was nothing wrong with it. The computer simulation took the human DNA and cross referenced it to the molecular structure of the serum and then extrapolated. It said that the human was to become perfect for all intense and purposes. He got angry and slammed his fists down on the console in frustration. He didn't know what was wrong. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. But he felt the answer was right in front of him and he wasn't seeing it, as though at any second he would figure it out and realize that he was so stupid that he didn't figure it out so obviously earlier. And on cue, there was Kebi. She wore the traditional clothing of the ancient Egyptian slave/maid-servant; a beautiful silk headdress, along with a small thin semi-transparent necklaced garment that hung down her front and wrapped around her waist to form a skirt that hung down front and back and indicated that she wore no underwear, which left her shoulders, arms, legs, back, and hips all bare. She held a silver platter with a gold goblet of hot tea on it. She got down on one knee in respect and bowed her head and presented the platter to him.

Amun: "**_My faithful servant. I sometimes wonder if you can read my mind_**."

She was so beautiful. The sight of her enchanted him every time he looked at her. Her skin was so smooth, both by appearance and by touch. Her skin was not completely dark brown like the aboriginal tribes of the southern jungle, but more of a deep bronze. She was thin and skinny but not emaciated. Strong and well-toned but not super muscular. As she sat there on one knee he observed her profile. Her right knee was on the floor while her left knee was up and he looked at her leg, the way the top of the thigh went right into the rounded surface of the flawlessly soft and smooth curve of the hip and buttock. He was aroused and thought of taking her then and there, but time for that later.

He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head until she looked him in the face. His eyes glowed for a moment as he smiled at her. He took the goblet and sipped. A part of him wondered if he loved her, and he meant really loved her? Few Goa'uld loved humans in any sense accept the more beautiful ones as hosts. His own host was considered a very handsome man at least by normal human standards. His host had once been a slave like Kebi and served him the best he could but unlike Kebi; was not very competent. His former host had been a female, and he had been a mighty goddess loved by all men. One day he had told his slave that he was bestowing a mighty honor to him, blending, with himself. The slave had been overwhelmed at the honor. Then the day came. A great ceremony before as much of the population as possible. He put his mouth to the back of the slave's neck and the symbiote came out of female host's mouth and into the back of the slave's neck and the female host fell to the ground and after a few moments Amun in his new male host looked up at the crowd and all the people saw his eyes glow. Then all of the people bowed before him. But now that he was in a male host, he was attracted to women, for a Symbiote essentially becomes whatever creature or species that they blend with. His host quickly realized that being host to a Goa'uld symbiote was not all it was cracked up to be; he never had control over the body, no free will at all, and through his own eyes watched himself commit the most horrible, evil and unimaginable atrocities known to man. Like all Goa'uld, Amun was pure evil; but interestingly, as though it was some kind of consolation, Amun's horrible dark deeds were significantly 'less evil' then some of the things other Goa'uld did.

He put everything in the lab away and decided to leave the experiment to rest for a day. He needed to relax his mind, and when he was rested he would have a fresh perspective. He remembered a few years earlier he had gone through the Chapa'ai to an unexplored alien planet and later found out that they call themselves The Atanik people. Then Amun and his Jaffa were faced by a warrior of great speed and strength. Amun activated his personal shield just in time. The warrior knocked out several of his Jaffa. A few of his Jaffa fired their Zat'nic'tels and staff weapons. The warrior dodged them easily for he moved so fast he could barely be seen. Amun fired from his hand device a blast of in invisible kinetic force at the warrior and by mere luck hit the target. The warrior was knocked to the ground and two Jaffa fired a single shot each from their Zat'nic'tels killing the warrior. There was a beeping sound and the armband on the Warrior's arm came off. Amun examined the arm band. It was a piece of advanced technology but he could not figure out what it was for.

When he returned through the Chapa'ai to the world of the Tau'ri, he did some research and found that the armband increases the abilities of a person by a thousand times. It didn't seem to work on him though. Or any Jaffa. But it did work on a few trustworthy human slaves. He kept his work hidden from Ra and the other Goa'uld. The first test subject was promising, the slave that put it on exhibited superior speed, strength, and abilities, but a few days after the slave first put it on it all-of-a-sudden just came off. He then found that the arm band would never work on that same human again. So, after years of research he found a way to emulate the effect of the armband and develop it into the serum that would alter the humans DNA to do what the Atanik armband does. And when the serum turns a human into a perfect host; he had programmed the transformation effects of the serum to make a person look like Kebi. The programming of the serum was out of inspiration from her. He thought it fitting that a Hok'tar should look perfect for Goa'uld's obsession on vanity. It would alter their appearance to look physically attractive even if they were already ugly.

Amun sat there in the lab and thought.

Kebi: "My Lord. I beg of you to pardon this unworthy slave girl's inappropriate curiosity, but does something trouble you that this humble servant might do?"

Amun thought. She was so perfect; her choice of words, the flawless politeness, and unwavering humility.

Amun: "**_No my child, I am afraid there is nothing that you can do, but your God is forever grateful that you are so eager to help."_**

Kebi knew of course that the Goa'uld were not Gods, though she would never say so aloud. She had long since understood that they are parasites, have no magic, and that their only real power is the Jaffa armies that serve them. But she was not a rebel against the parasitic aliens she was a simple person who just wanted to serve her master who she knew loves her and treats her right. He patted his lap.

Amun: "**_Come sit with me_**!"

She would never disobey a direct command. She put down the platter and her skirt lifted as she sat her bare butt on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He then kissed her passionately.

Amun: "**_You are always so nervous around me_**?"

Kebi: "This disrespectful girl only wishes to please you my Lord, and she feels that she fails pitifully, and begs for your forgiveness."

Amun: "**_Answer me this, my love. Have I ever expressed any displeasure in any accident or mistake you have ever made_**?"

Kebi bowed her head in shame.

Kebi: "Never my lord."

Amun smiled at her and reassured her.

Amun: "**_And I never will. So here is my next command. From now on when you and I are alone, you will be more confident and I want you to speak freely and tone down on the humility just a little_**."

Kebi: "I will try master."

Amun: "**_Your effort, whether you fail or succeed is all I ask. And if you fail, try again_**."

Kebi: "Yes master."

He then took her by the hand and led her to a ring transporter. He pressed three buttons and then five giant rings rose out of the floor around the two of them with a loud humming sound and then a flash of light and then they were in another structure. Inside, the walls were covered in the symbol of Amun. It was his personal palace. He walked down a beautifully decorated hallway. He led Kebi into his bed chambers and he locked the door. Everyone in the palace new not to disturb him except in an emergency and even then it would have to be very important. He led her over to the bed and he helped her undress. He then undressed himself.

* * *

It was an hour later and they both lay holding each other under the covers. Even though she was a slave and he was her master, she never felt raped, even though she had no choice she always willing and he was always tender and gave her great pleasure. She had gotten pregnant a few times in the last century but Amun always made sure that she lost the baby, not that Amun was against having kids with her, but as a Goa'uld, Amun knew that the genetic memory from his Symbiote would be transferred into his host's sperm and then any children what are conceived through him are then born as what they call a Harsesis child which is a great have taboo among the Goa'uld.

The child would then be born with all of his knowledge and memories and that would be a great security risk to the Goa'uld.

They cuddled naked and didn't have a care in the world.

Amun: "**_Kebi, I love you."_**

Kebi: "I love you too master."

Amun: "**_No you don't understand. I mean, I am in love with you_**."

Kebi did not know how to respond she always knew that he loves her but she never thought his feelings were like that.

Amun: "**_Tell me Kebi, do you believe that the Goa'uld are Gods_**?"

Kebi: "Yes master, I do, you are my almighty and one true God."

Amun knew that she was lying and just being careful with your words, but he understood why she did, so he decided to play dumb.

Amun: "**_Well, I have something to tell you. The Goa'uld are not Gods. We masquerade as them, we possess no magic, we simply use advanced technology to look like magic. Are you still loyal to me in spite of the lies I've told you your whole life_**?"

Kebi: "Yes master. And I am in love with you as well."

Amun: "**_Then in that case, from now on you are my mate, but only in private. In public you are my slave and will behave fully as such_**."

Kebi: "I understand, Amun."

She still felt uncomfortable using her master's name but she was trying to follow his more recent standing orders. For the next hour they talked. They knew pretty much everything about each other but they talked about the stuff that they always kept hidden from each other. At some point they started talking about politics and caring of the city citizens.

Kebi: "Sometimes I feel pity for some of starving and hungry that look so emaciated you would think their skin had been burned and dissolved by acid."

Suddenly something twinged in his mind, he had an epiphany. Amun thought, "_when I synthesized the serum, I programmed it to transform the DNA taking the cell's raw materials and reconfiguring them, which...acts...as...an...acid dissolving, corrosive effect on the human flesh from the inside out while it's inside the blood stream for the duration of the transformation, WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE!"_ Well that explains why the computer couldn't see anything wrong with the serum. It because there truly wasn't anything wrong with it and the computer would never had anticipated a burning stimulation of the nerves.

He got out of bed and quickly dressed.

Amun: "**_Kebi, take a nap inside the Sarcophagus. I have to go to my lab_**."

* * *

Ra and Hathor were out walking hand in hand in the hot Desert Sun light of city's beautiful main square.

Several Jaffa we're following them standing guard. They walked around the main square for couple hours.

Ra: "**_My most holy and magnificent Queen. I feel like having some fun. I wish to go to torture our latest prisoner_**."

Hathor: "**_My kind of fun, my lord_**."

They walked back to the pyramid and down into a dungeon. They went to the prisoner's cell. Several Jaffa were standing guard. Hathor ordered the guards to open the cell. Ra walked in. The disgruntled slave just looked at him with defiance.

Ra: "**_Have you chosen to repent_**?"

Armon: "I have nothing to repent of to a false god!"

And then he spit in the Pharaoh's face.

Ra: "**_If that is your attitude_**."

Ra held out his hand to one of the Jaffa. The Jaffa handed him a Goa'uld torture stick. He pressed the button with his thumb to test it. An electric spark appeared at the end of the stick until he took his thumb off the button.

Ra: "**_I want you to tell your God who your accomplices are and then your soul might be spared_**."

You can torture me all you want, I will tell you nothing! But then if you were a God you wouldn't have to ask. You would already know who my accomplices are. Me and my brothers will prove with evidence to all the people that the Goa'uld are not God's, for the Goa'uld are only as strong as those who serve them! And when I die, it will only fuel the fire that burns for freedom for all of your slaves."

Ra: "**_What is your name_**?"

Armon: "You can call me Armon."

Ra: "**_Well, Armon, you will die_**,"

Armon: "OVER MY DEAD BODY I WILL!"

And then suddenly Ra was briefly caught in surprise, having not expected such a confusing statement. And then he figured out what Armon had said.

Ra: "**_What? Oh, of course that's the whole point! But actually, you see, before you die, I will torture you until it kills you. But your death will not be the sweet relief you will hope for, for I will then restore your life in the Sarcophagus and torture you again until you die where I will revive you again. And I will do this over and over again until it no longer amuses me. Where I might allow you to die…one…final…time_**."

And then he shocked Armon by poking him in the stomach with the torture stick, and the boy screamed at the top of his lungs as bright yellow light came out of his eye sockets and mouth.

(Keep reading for Chapter 2: The Birth of Vampire Gifts)

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that. More to come. I love constructive criticism; if there were any inconsistencies then please tell me, but also use your imagination, what few inconsistencies there are, are also part of the fan-fic. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**


	2. The Discovery of Vampire Gifts

Chapter 2: The Discovery of Vampire Gifts

**Author's Note: I might have rushed this chapter a little, I proofread, but feel like I missed some mistakes. So just go with it. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

With extreme force of will, Armon told Ra to get away from him.

Ra suddenly felt some sort of invisible force that made him step back.

Ra: "**_What is this sorcery_**?"

Armon: "Beats me. Just some kind of supernatural talent I've always had. If I want someone to get away from me, then they just do."

Armon smiled at Ra with vindictive pleasure. Ra screamed in anger, and blasted kinetic force at Armon with his had device. Armon was thrown into the wall, but was not dead. Ra walked out of the cell and down the hall followed by Hathor.

Hathor: "**_My love. Perhaps I might persuade him to yield some information to us_**?"

Ra: "**_You are free to try, my queen_**."

While Hathor walked back towards the cell, Ra tried to think of some alternative torture methods.

Hathor enter the cell, flanked by two Jaffa on both sides with their staff weapons at the ready. She knelt down beside the barely conscious Armon. She reached under his armpits and helped him up to a sitting position. She lightly stroked his face and ran a healing device over him.

She looked into his eyes and then breathed into his face. A bright pink vapor came out of her mouth and traveled into Armon's mouth and nostrils.

Hathor: "**_Now my child, is there no possible way that I can get you to tell me how you got your hands on a Zat'nic'tel_**?"

Armon felt the effect. She gave off an extremely powerful allure. He wanted with all his might to tell her everything, he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes and he tried to resist.

Armon: "I took it from a Goa'uld my Queen. I captured him,"

**Memory flashback**

Armon and a few of his associates stood ready on a path. He had suspected that the Goa'uld are False Gods for some time. He began to doubt their power when he realized he could do useful things with brilliant tools and clever tricks. Technology, he thought. Any sophisticated machinery can do extraordinary things that might appear supernatural. He and his friends waited in ambush. There was a false god, a minor Goa'uld, walking down the path with a group of Jaffa, their boots cloaking as they marched.

Armon: "NOW!"

Armon and his men jumped out from behind their hiding places and released the strings of their bows and shot their arrows into the Jaffa's heads. Several of the Jaffa went down. Several others dodged to the side just in time and took arrow wounds that were not immediately fatal. Three escaped being hit entirely. The rebels begin reloading their bows. Several of the Jaffa fired their staff weapons. Several fired Zat'nic'tels. The Goa'uld shot kinetic force at the rebels. One of the rebels was hit square in the chest with the shot of hot plasma energy while he was in the process of reloading his bow. Another man who was 300 pounds of muscle ran at one of the Jaffa while his back was to him. He punched the Jaffa square in the head. The Jaffa was well trained and began to fight back. The big man knocked the staff weapon out of the Jaffa's hands and then quickly broke the Jaffa's neck.

Another Jaffa was firing his Zat'nic'tel at several rebels again and again. One rebel had reloaded his bow and fired, but his aim was not true, he hit the armour on the shoulder. The Jaffa turned, fired, and stunned him. The other rebels that were still standing ran into the fray.

Several rebels were blasted of their feet by kinetic force. The Goa'uld picked up a staff weapon from one of the downed Jaffa, and fired with skilled accuracy at the rebels, and several rebels went down.

Another arrow went through the neck of one of the injured Jaffa, and he died.

Armon drew a sword and stabbed one of the uninjured Jaffa through his symbiote pouch in his stomach. He was then grabbed from behind by another Jaffa.

Armon: "Get away from me!"

And the Jaffa was repelled by an invisible force. Armon spun around and chopped the Jaffa's head right off.

The battle went on for a while. The Goa'uld and his Jaffa were formidable but were torn down by sheer force of numbers. There were twenty in their group at the start, the Goa'uld and his nineteen Jaffa. There were forty in Armon's group, and they had the element of surprise. Their intention was to capture the false god alive. The cost was great; there were forty of them at the start and once all the Jaffa were dead there was only five of them left Armon included. The Goa'uld was about to shoot Armon, when a staff blast hit his staff from his hands, he was then shot by a Zat'nic'tel, but he activated his personal shield that absorbed the blue electrical energy. The rebel fired again and again. The three others picked up staff weapons and all fired at once. Trying to take him alive they didn't shoot directly at him, they fired across his bowe but the force field took the shots. Armon pulled out his knife and threw it at the Goa'uld. The knife passed right through the shield because the shield doesn't stop slower moving objects. The Goa'uld screamed in pain as the knife lodged itself in the side of his hip but the wound was not fatal. The shield disappeared, and he was then hit by a single Zat blast, stunning him. They saved their stunned and wounded, collected all of the Jaffa's weapons, buried the Jaffa's bodies and picked up the Goa'uld.

* * *

Armon and his men got back to their village where many were still believers of the Goa'uld as gods but they hoped to convert them today. They took the Goa'uld inside one of their homes. They were very careful, always watching him, for they knew that a Goa'uld would have the strength to break most bindings. They bound his hands with a specially-made, extra-durable rope. The Goa'uld regains consciousness, and he lifts his head to look at everyone, and his eyes then glowed. Then a man came in wearing a hood walked up to him. He took the hood off and was wearing a pair of sun glasses.

Goa'uld: "**_And just who might you be_**?"

Jack: "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force. Me and my friends just got here from the future in a time machine to steal a Zero Point Module. But you took our ship. Where is it?"

They were unable to get any information from him. So they took him outside, all the people looked at him in awe. Armon presented him to the people who still thought the Goa'uld were gods. The Goa'uld's eyes glowed as he looked around at all the people.

Goa'uld: "**_You are all going to pay for this betrayal of your god_**!"

Samantha Carter: "This device can be used by anyone who has naquadah in their veins."

She held up the hand device. She put it on and blasted a spot on the ground with kinetic force. The people showed signs of surprise and shock that someone who was not Goa'uld could use it.

Armon: "People of Egypt! See that the Goa'uld are only as strong as those who serve them! And,"

He took his knife and stabbed it into the back of the Goa'uld's neck, and began cutting open the skin and muscle. He then unceremoniously reached into the mess of bloody flesh and yanked out the symbiote. The host fell down dead.

Armon: "Behold! Your god!"

The small aquatic serpent squealed and wiggled in his hand in the desert sunlight as the people looked at it in shock and disgust. Then he ripped it in half, splattering blue blood everywhere, and tossed it on the ground.

Armon: "Who will assist me and my men in driving these alien parasites from our land?"

The people who had still believed in the Goa'uld thought of what they just saw, and the horrible way the Goa'uld made them live, the mass executions, the forced labor, and torture. They turned their backs to the rebels, huddled together, quietly discussed for a minute and turned towards the rebels.

"We will join your cause." One of them said speaking for all.

**End Flashback**

Armon resisted. He only told her that he took it from a Goa'uld.

Hathor breathed more pink vapor into his face.

Hathor: "**_Surely you wish to do everything that you can to help your goddess? Please_**."

He was determined he would not break. He and his fellow rebels knew that they were up against great power, and they made a conscious commitment to stand up to it beforehand, no matter what it would be.

Armon: "I have no interest in helping a false God."

Hathor was furious; her conscious stoic calm was broken. No one had ever resisted her before. Then suddenly she felt a slight attraction to him for it, but still hated him for his disobedients and blatant defiance.

She walked back out into the hall. She walked over to Ra. Ra was suddenly curious about the human brain in a scientific matter, but he personally was not an expert. He needed Amun, he was the scientist.

Ra: "**_My Queen. I must attend to something_**."

And he walked off.

* * *

When he got to Amun's lab, he enquired of him.

Ra: "**_Amun, I need some information about something_**."

Amun: "**_I am at your service My Lord_**."

Ra: "**_Amun, the prisoner has an unusual gift? He can force people away from him by simply just telling them so? Is this possible? And how_**?"

Amun was fascinated. He thought about it and it came to his mind, some of his work.

Amun: "**_Well, I believe that there is real magic, it defies the laws of physics, and science can't prove or emulate it. But what science can prove, is that the human brain is incredibly powerful_**."

He then touched a panel on the computer console. An image of the human brain came up on the screen. The screen then showed different labeled segments of the brain.

Amun: "**_As far as I can tell from my studies, humans only use a small part of their brain. And when I say a small part of their brain I mean very, very, very small. Significantly less than 1% and that's only the smartest and most intelligent humans. So if humans do all that with only one percent obviously their full potential is being significantly held back, if they were to use 100% of their brain, there is no saying what they would be capable of_**."

Ra: "**_Such as, magically forcing a person to step away_**?"

Amun: "**_Perhaps my Lord. But I can show you another example_**."

He then brought up two diagrams on the screen of human brains, one diagram enlarged on one of the brains sections, the other diagram enlarged on another of the brains sections, and he pointed to each one in turn.

Amun: "**_These here are the brains of two babies. Each one with different parents, each parent from a different family tree and gene pool. When each baby was conceived, their genetic makeup caused them to grow from an embryo into a normal sized baby. This one's brain here has a slight alteration and defect in the frontal lobe here, this baby would have very good memory but might be subject to anxiety. While this baby would have poor memory, but by instinct would be braver and might have the ability to do math real well. Two completely different children, but by random chance their brains matured differently, causing them to have different minds and special talents in their own way_**."

The diagrams of the two brains disappeared and were replaced by a diagram of a single brain outlining several sections that indicated the nerves and processing centers for the five senses.

Amun: "**_Now, humans have five senses. Sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. But interestingly, there is what we would call…the sixth sense for lack of word, humans have intuition. Intuition could be a human seeing the future on a subconscious level by…shall we say a slight twinge in their mind that something is going to go wrong, though some might just call it paranoia. Or a subconscious telepathic feeling, such as, if a human is in a dark quiet room and someone else's in the room with them, but they don't know that that person is there but the person is neither seen nor heard they will suspect that they are being watched just on a subconscious level, some people might just call it gut instinct...but_**,"

He then pointed to a third diagram of a brain and indicated one of the smaller and more obscure sections.

Amun: "**_I have determined that there is a semi-dormant part of the brain that controls, shall we say, a telepathic function_**."

He then showed Ra another brain diagram outlining a different section.

Amun: "**_Now let's say, that this baby here is perfectly normal in every way, except when this baby was conceived and grew inside its mother's womb, by a one in a million random chance, this lobe here connected to the cortex underwent…shall we say, a rapid mutation, a human with this mutated section of this brain would have slight telekinetic ability."_**

Ra: "**_How can a human brain use telekinesis_**?"

Amun:"**_Well, as I said before, the human brain is incredibly powerful, now I suspect scientifically that if a human was using 100% of their brain, the brain could emulate a sort of tractor beam effect. I could go on with much more detailed science on the matter but ultimately, our prisoner could have a slightly mutated brain by a one in a million random chance, giving him this gift. And there are probably many other humans out there who have gifts also, though those gifts may not be exactly the same to his. I imagine each gift would be like a fingerprint or snowflake, they would all be unique in their own way. The gift could be anything, depending on which section of the brain underwent this one in a million random chance alteration, and in what way in these one in a million chance gifts could be anything from mental telepathy, to telekinesis, to seeing the future, to manipulation of the space-time continuum, or even teleportation, or becoming invisible...sorry my Lord. Need I go on, etc_**."

Ra: "**_So, what you are saying is that these extraordinary abilities are purely scientific, based on these random mutations in different parts of the brain_**?"

Amun: "**_Yes my Lord_**."

Ra: "**_Not magical_**?"

Amun: "**_No my lord. Not magical, or supernatural. But just out of scientific curiosity my Lord, what exactly happened when you felt the prisoner's gift_**?"

Ra: "**_I felt two things at once. I felt a kinetic force that pushed me away, as well as my feet and legs acting of their own accord, my feet just stepped back_**."

Amun: "**_Well, if when our prisoner was growing in his mother's womb and had undergone a mutation in a certain section of his brain_**,"

Amun began tapping at panels rapidly on the console. The screens zoomed in on a certain section of the brain, and a variety of symbols and words came up on the screen around the diagram.

Amun: "**_Then I imagine that these areas of the brain have been enhanced, particularly the area of the brain the triggers defense and self-preservation, causing a subtle telepathic ability to put a hypnotic suggestion into a person's head that would affect the bodies motor functions, particularly the feet, as well as a slight telekinetic ability to forcibly push them away, though it is obviously very, very short range, it obviously only works on someone who was within 2 feet of him or closer. Actually this is one of the side effects that I imagined that the serum would produce_**."

Ra: "**_What do you mean? What side effect would the serum produce_**?"

Amun: "**_The computer simulations I ran on the serum. I ran 1000 of them, each one with a 100% success rate of the transformation process; however, the results of each computer simulation were unique. And in one of the simulations there was a prediction of the newly transformed Hok'tar having telekinetic and telepathic abilities. But now I predict_**,"

He ran another computer simulation, this time he typed in special parameters of an already mutated human brain being transformed by the serum. The results arrived in a few moments.

Amun: "**_If the serum was given to a gifted person, then the powers of the already gifted human would be amplified by a 1000 times_**."

Ra then thought. He got greedy; he wanted that boy's powers as his own.

Ra: "**_Thank you, Amun_**."

Amun: "**_Whatever you need my Lord_**."

Amun turned back to his work. When Amun had his attention back on his own work Ra picked up a vile of the serum.

* * *

Ra had an idea of inflicting extreme agony on the prisoner, and maybe something else as well.

Ra walked back to the holding cell. He held out his hand to one of the guards, the guard handed him his Zat'nic'tel weapon. The weapon opened with a sinister metallic sound and he fired a single bolt of energy at the prisoner.

Ra: "**_Bring him_**!"

Ra had the guards bring him to an interrogation chamber in the pyramid. They strapped his wrists and ankles to a steel table with steel restraints.

Ra: "**_I am going to inject this serum into you and it will cause you to burn excruciatingly with pain, and unfortunately I don't know how long the pain will last or even if there will be a way to stop it. The serum is supposed to transform you into a superior human. Superior in every way, just the thing is that...it's not ready, so we don't know what it will do. But if it works the way it is supposed to, then you will become my new host_**!"

Ra's eyes glowed as he smiled.

Ra stepped up to the boy.

Armon: "Get away from me!"

And Ra felt the invisible force and it made his feet walk backwards by a step. He smiled at the idea of the value of such talent. He used his hand device and made the Golden energy ribbon connect from his hand to the boy's forehead. The boy was paralyzed. Ra stabbed the needle into Armon's arm and pressed the plunger down. The boy began to feel fire. He yanked against his restraints, and soon was screaming with the burning fire of the transformation.

(Keep reading for Chapter 3: The Transformation Process)

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Hope you like my ideas with this crossover. More to come. Please Review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**


	3. The Transformation Process

Chapter 3: The Transformation Process

Armon began to feel the fire burn through his veins. He screamed in agony. Way down at the cellular-level, Amun's serum traveled along with the beating of Armon's heart on the inside of his veins. The liquid washed over the cells of the flesh of the tissues of the inside of the veins; the soft squishy liquid filled cell was broken down into it's individual raw materials. The serum then took those same materials and constructed a new cell, only of a different formula. The new cell, though made out of the exact same materials and in the exact same quantity; the new and different formula caused the cell to become hard as metal, stronger than steel, and the cells bonded together with an equally strong hold.

This happened inside the blood stream a million times a minute.

* * *

Amun was in his lab doing work when he turned his attention to the table to get something. His eyes fell on the set of vials of the new serum and noticed one was missing along with a syringe. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Ra, that stole the vial.

What would Ra want with serum? Ra knew that the serum wasn't ready.

He quickly ran to the ring transporter. He hit three buttons. The five rings in the floor came up around him, and with a flash of light, Amun's molecules were sent through subspace to Ra's chambers.

He met several Jaffa in the hallway. The Jaffa stood at attention in respect and bowed their heads at his presence.

Amun: _**"Kree Jaffa! Where is Lord Ra?"**_

Jaffa Guard: "My Lord. I believe I was informed that, The Pharaoh, was interrogating a prisoner in the interrogation chamber."

Amun: _**"Jaffa!"**_

The Jaffa went on their way at his command.

Amun ran in the direction of the interrogation chamber. When he got there, he saw he saw the King and Queen standing in the corner watching with sadistic pleasure at the boy on the table who was writhing, and screaming in pain while yanking at his restraints.

Amun: _**"My Lord. What have you done?"**_

Ra looked at Amun with amused curiosity.

Hathor: _**"You dare question the Pharaoh with that disrespectful tone!"**_

Amun looked at Hathor with shocked disbelief.

Amun: _**"The serum wasn't ready. You shouldn't have used it."**_

Disregarding Hathor's reprimand.

Hathor was about to reprimand him again but Ra raised his hand at her politely and cut her off and smiled noncommittally at Amun.

Ra: **_"It's okay Amun, you said before that the burning sensation may just be part of the normal transformation. This time rather then kill the subject halfway through, you may conduct your tests and studies, during the transformation."_**

Amun felt like he was being completely taken over by his master. But he decided he might as well take advantage of the study of the transformation process.

Hathor: _**"Begin your work immediately, Amun. I will expect reports twice a day."**_

Amun: _**"As you command, my Queen."**_

* * *

Amun brought his equipment into the interrogation room. He set up a scanner that would scan over Armon at all times and collect data at every step of the transformation.

He read the data off the scanner as it came in.

Ra: **_"So what does the scanner say is happening to him?"_**

Amun: _**"Well, as far as I can tell, his cells are being reformulated from their own raw materials, that was what I had program the serum to do and exactly what I expected. The serum has equally spread through out all of the blood in his body, that was expected. The serum is spreading out of his blood and dispersing through out the tissues of his flesh, it's supposed to do that. This is interesting, the cells are supposed to become stronger, but it seems to have enhanced the strength of the newly transformed cell exponentially."**_

Ra: **_"Isn't that exactly what the serum supposed to do?"_**

Amun: **_"Yes of course. Just...now this is the shocker...the strength of the newly transformed tissue is more than one-hundred times the predicted consistency of the newly transformed tissue in the simulations."_**

Ra: _**"How did your calculations be that far off?"**_

almond looked over the data. he ran a simulation. he did some new he stared at the data with awe and confusion.

Amun: **_"I don't know? I have no idea how this happened?"_**

* * *

Amun went over the data for hours.

Twenty-four hours passed. Armon was still writhing in pain.

Kebi came into the room carrying a a tray with a gold platter of cooked meat and steamed vegetables along with the goblet of red wine. as she was about to cross the room to Amun, she stepped in front of Ra who was right in her path. she faced him got down on one knee and bowed her head.

Ra: **_"Amun's Lo'taur."_**

Kebi: "Ra, my most holy and benevolent God. I am at your service. my master was expecting me to bring him his favorite meal around this time. But, is there anything that this most low and unworthy slave might do for you?"**_  
_**

**_Ra: "Not just now, you may serve your master. the weight, if I might say, Amun has excellent taste in the servants. your beauty surpasses most. you would make an excellent new host for my queen Hathor."  
_**

Kebi: "If I might be so bold, I am but an ugly, humble, maidservant and am unworthy of the honor of becoming the host of our most magnificent and beautiful goddess. And this most unworthy slave girl cannot possibly match the wisdom of her God, but I believe that the beauty of our Queen's current host is far greater than that of any living person on this world."

Ra: **_"Your God is pleased with your choice of words. Go serve your master."_**

Kebi got up and walked over to Amun. She set the platter on the table.

Amun: **_"How was your nap in the sarcophagus?" _**

Kebi: "Relaxing master, thank you."

Amun: **_"But it won't keep you young forever. When I complete my work and have perfected the serum then it will allow you to live for a very long time. But I'm starting to think that the serum will never be finished."_**

Kebi: "I believe in you master. I think you will be done soon."

Amun: **_"Patience my dear. Bring me a pot of hot tea and leave me to work in peace, aside from the screaming of the boy right now."_**

Armon was still wailing at the top of his lungs._  
_

Kebi, as a humble servant, closed her mind to the concerns of her masters business when she noticed the screaming boy, who she could only amuse was being tortured in some way. She completed her task and bowed while backing out of the room as a form of respect before she turned away.

* * *

Alotted time since serum injection: 28 hours and 6 minutes, Time transformation completion: 24 hours and 10 minutes

Amun dictated audio documentation into a digital recorder.

Amun:**_ "__The subject appears to be getting stronger. The pain has not lessened or become more bearable but he seems to be more alert. Its seems that the newly transformed cells are using the subjects own blood to metabolize with as a source of fuel, though much of the subjects blood has been transformed by the serum and is lingering in the subjects tissues._**

**_"New data has been extrapolated. It seems that the salivary glands inside the mouth are extracting raw materials from the body to manufacture the serum. This was not entirely unexpected, in one of the computer simulations it was predicted that the serum would be able to manufacture itself, though I ruled it out as highly unlikely._**

**_"Unexpected and unpredicted anomaly; it seems that the newly transformed cells of the subjects body have become crystalline, almost prism-like._**

**_"That is all the data that the scanner has given me for now. My calculations say that there will be more data near the end of the transformation. Time of transformation complete?... unable to estimate_**."

* * *

Time allotted since serum injection: 49 hours and 14 minutes, Time till transformation completion: 3 hours and 2 minutes

Armon could no longer stand the pain, but what else could he do? He had no choice. He hoped he would have passed out from the pain, but what ever was in the the serum must keep him awake. It had been more than two days since the burning started. He was nearly mindless, but was lucid enough to hear through the pain, Amun's verbal notes that he dictated to his audio recorder.

Ra:**_ "Well, this data is interesting. But just one problem, what his body is becoming would make it impossible to take the newly transformed person as a host. What is the point of a Hok'tar if they can't be taken as hosts?"_**

Amun: **_"Well, my Lord. I did say the serum isn't ready. But I am working trial and error here, with this data I should be able to fine tune the serum even further."_**

Ra: **_"Well, keep me informed. In the meantime, I'm enjoying this. I don't think I have ever seen a prisoner in so much pain."_**

Amun continued to talk to the audio recorder.

Amun: _**"Subject's skin is turning pale, most computer simulations predicted that. Subject was plain in appearance before hand, but the new face is remarkably handsome, that is supposed to happen."**_

Amun looked in close to examine Armon's face further.

Amun: **_"Unexpected anomaly; subject's eyes have turned a scarlet red. Reason for this, unknown._**

**_"Another unpredicted factor; subject is becoming hypothermic. Subject's body temperature has dropped to nine degrees Celsius and is still falling at a slow but steady rate."_**

**_"Some unusual data is showing on the scanner about the digestive system of the subject's body and workings of the biology of the newly transformed tissue. The walls of the inside of the subject's stomach will only absorb liquid, and I can't be sure, but, the cells of the subject's body are not craving a human's normal nutrients. Though the subject's cells will be completely self sustaining on their own for thousands of years, I believe that the data on the scanner says, the subject's body is craving a large quantity of, al_****_bumins, globulins, fibrinogen, glucose, and electrolytes, along with a variety of other biological ingredients. A form of such a food in liquid form could be made synthetically in the lab, but the richest source of all those of all those nutrients and ingredients would be...fresh blood. Most mammals will do the job, but just barely. Human blood in particular, scientifically, would be ideal._**

_**"Subject's brain is giving off unusual activity. The area of the brain that controls willpower and natural instinct appears to be inhibited. While the area of the brain that monitors addiction and body toxicity is stimulated.**_

_**"End recording for now."**_

* * *

Allotted time since serum injection, 52 hours 15 minutes, Time till transformation completion, 1 minute

Armon turned savage in his restraints. He was no longer screaming in pain, but rather growling and snarling like a ferocious animal.

Ra: _**"What is happening Amun?"**_

Amun: _**"His heart rate just jumped from a steady 70 beats a minute to 200 beats a minute. His body temperature has leveled off at 1 degrees Celsius. Ok, his heart rate is dying down." **_

And then, without warning, the thick bands of solid steel that were welded right into the table, which was also solid steel, that were binding his wrists and ankles, suddenly broke. Armon grabbed Amun with his right hand at lightning fast speed, pulled him in close, and bit into his neck.

(Keep reading for Chapter 4: The Newborn Madness)

**Author's note: I didn't know how to make the vampire transformation process more scientific, but I think I did as best as anyone could on it. Hope you liked it. Please Review.  
**

**Loyalty to my fans  
**


	4. The Newborn Madness

**Author's Note: I edited and decided to re-post this chapter. Chapter 5 will come soon.**

Chapter 4: The Newborn Madness

Without warning, Armon broke his restraints and grabbed Amun with his right hand at lightning fast speed, pulled him in close and bit into his neck.

Amun felt the cutting of his skin, he then felt the burning fire at the bite wound, and then inside of his veins. He quickly realized what was wrong and what was happening. He tried to break the hold that Armon had on him, but Armon was too strong.

Ra shouted at the guards.

Ra: **_"JAFFAAA!"_**

The Jaffa readied their staff weapons. Armon heard the emitters pop open. And then something triggered in his mind. When the transformation was complete, at first he thought 'relief from the pain', but then he felt the fire was still in his throat. He attacked without thinking; every fiber of his being told him to quench his thirst. Without thinking, some inner animal instinct told him that the smell of human blood, that he could smell through the skin of humans, would put out the fire in his throat. The moment he sank his teeth into Amun's neck, 'relief' the fire in the throat was extinguished, as the warm fresh blood flowed down his throat he sucked at the wound like a vacuum cleaner, it wouldn't take very long to drain Amun's body dry, it would take only a few short moments. But more than just the quenching of the thirst, the taste, 'oh the taste', he remembered the taste of human food in his human memories, and this was nothing by comparison, this was so much more, perfect flavor that could not be better. It stimulated his appetite, he wanted more, but more than just a super amazing taste, a super wave of euphoria spread through his body; he had made-love to women before and this was 1000 times better than that, and he wanted more. But then he heard the 'pop' sound of the Jaffa's staff weapons.

Suddenly his instinct for drinking the blood, shutdown. His instinct told him 'danger' 'get out of the way' so he did, he released his mouth from the bite wound on Amun's neck. He looked in the direction of the guards and then he saw two blasts of superheated plasma energy fire from the staff weapons and go straight at him, but this was odd; the staff weapon blasts moved in slow-motion, but to himself he was still moving at normal speed. It would be as easy as just stepping away, so we did. The staff weapons hit the wall behind him, everyone else who was watching was blinded by the movement of the speed of Armon, he had moved from one spot the other faster than the blink of an eye. He then saw Ra, the false God, and he smelled as good as Amun. Though now that he thought of it, Amun's blood left a funny after taste, it must have been the naquadah in his system. He ran at the false God, but not before Ra held up his left hand and his hand device blasted a force of kinetic energy. Armon was thrown back and slammed into the wall. His instinct for self-preservation made him run for the door, knocking the guards out of the way, they went flying into the wall. He hit the door and the door was busted off its hinges right out of the door frame.

Out in the hall he ran for the exit, along the way he met two human slaves, he grabbed them, broke their necks and bit into one and sucked at the wound. Seconds later his body went dry, he then and bit into the other slave, sucked at the wound, seconds later his body went dry. Then he heard the metallic sound of a Zat'nic'tel opening.

He turned in the direction of the sound. It was another Jaffa. He fired his weapon and a bolt of blue electrical energy went flying at him but it was too slow, Armon dodged out of the way easily, he ran at the guard, grabbed the weapon out of his hand, and bit into the neck. Funny, he thought. His blood tastes different, not bad but left something to be desired, it must be because he's Jaffa and not human, it helped to quench his thirst though. He ran for the exit, only he didn't quite remember the way out. He tried to think, he came in here when he was human, he was conscious, somewhat, he tried to think and conjure up the human memories, he could, but it was hard, as though he was trying to remember some small and insignificant detail that was of no importance, or something that had happened so long ago that he had never tried to remember before. It was like trying to remember something that he tried so hard to forget, it was almost painful to conjure up human memories, but in the few minutes since the fire had burned through him and had stopped, everything was sharp and clear, and he could recall any detail, of any moment, of any second, of any minute, with absolute clarity, like a photographic memory, times ten. And then an alarm sounded.

The alarm spoke of an escaped prisoner,

"all guards and slaves intercept him".

He tried to find his way out of the building, but it was like a small maze. He searched here and there and it took only a few seconds. He met several guards, got through them without resistance, killed them quickly, and drained them of their blood. How many people was that that he had bitten and drained? He counted them all up in his head, he found that the math inside his head was extremely easy, he counted 8 so far, 8 ½ if you counted Amun which he realized he didn't finish. No matter, Amun's body was mostly drained of blood. He would most likely die shortly after that anyway, he doubted even if the healing ability of a Goa'uld symbiote could heal him of that.

* * *

Amun lay on the floor with the fire burning through his veins. He heard Ra shout at the guards.

Ra: **_"Find the prisoner and make him suffer!"_**

Ra ran out of the room with the guards. Amun called to a slave that was standing there in the room, and the slave walked over to his God to render assistance. Amun reached up and grabbed the slave by the neck and held him close.

Amun: **_"Open your mouth wide!"_**

The slave did as he was told. Amun then placed his mouth over the slaves and he tried to have the Symbiote leave the host and take the slave as a new host by leaping out and going into the slave's body, but…didn't work. Something was wrong. Armon's saliva must somehow be inhibiting him from leaving his hosts body. As the fire burned through him, he saw through the pain and touched the controls on the scanner and it scanned over him. The scanner said that the minute-amount of the serum from Armon's salivary glands had already got into the symbiote. And that the serum was somehow poisonous to the symbiote…'oh my god' he thought, 'how did I miss that?' He had the scanner focus its scan on just his symbiote, it said that his symbiote was dying, that meant that he would die. Amun panicked. He didn't know what to do. His first instinct, heal. He commanded the slave to help him into the sarcophagus. He got inside and the lid closed, but then, if anything, the fire within him began to get worse. He shouted and screamed. The sarcophagus opened and he got out. The slave helped him back towards the scanner. He ran another scan as he gritted his teeth with the fire that was all over him, he realized that the sarcophagus had only sped up the transformation process. Armon's saliva had already gotten into the heart, there was no way to stop the transformation. He would become like the boy. Become what the boy had become and so far it wasn't promising. The boy seemed like nothing more than just a savage monster. He knew that there were additional scientific factors to consider, but he couldn't think. All he could do was meditate on the fire...the fire...the never ending fire. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and then, the whites of his eyes glowed brightly for the last and very final time...and then...his symbiote died. He expected that to be it, that was it was over on the death of his symbiote, it would be broken down inside of his body and its raw materials being absorbed by the host. He was still very much alive, at least his consciousness was still present inside the host's brain. His consciousness had been transferred into his host body. Through the pain he made a mental scientific note.

Amun: "Take me to the ring transporter." only he spoke in his host normal voice. He could no longer speak in the loud, distorted voice of the Goa'uld.

The slave took him to the ring transporter. Amun typed in a set of coordinates on the keypad. The five rings rose up around him and with a flash of light he was transported back to his own palace, he was taken to his bed chambers where he rested and waited.

* * *

Armon still felt the fire within his throat. He still felt the animal instinct controlling his mind. But at the same time he found that for every person he bit and drained of blood he became more lucid and more clearheaded and the fire in his throat became colder and colder. He had bit and drained 10 people by now. The fire in his throat was almost completely out. He then found the exit. He ran at full speed and hit the door with his shoulder and the doors broke open. When he got outside, the bright hot desert sun beat down on him, and then suddenly the place was flooded with more light, but not from the bright sun overhead. The light was coming from him. He examined his pale white arms. He was mesmerized with awe. His skin shone brighter than the sun, he sparkled and glittered, he'd never seen anything like it. He never imagined such a thing. Several Jaffa stood around him, 10 Jaffa, 20 Jaffa, 30 Jaffa, surrounding him on all sides.

"Surrender in the name of your God or die!" the guard said.

Armon looked around at them and then with barely a thought, he thought 'get away from me'. And then a rippling like energy appeared around him and then a spherical repulse expanded in all directions forcing the Jaffa away from him and they went flying and landed on the ground hard. He then ran out into the desert faster than a cheetah.

Ra came out and met the guards that were still alive.

Ra: **_"Where is the prisoner?"_**

The guard said "I don't know my Lord. He ran out into the desert."

Ra: **_"He escaped you?"_**

The guard said. "He was so fast my Lord, so strong and he emitted this strange power my Lord, some sort of force came out of his body and forced us all away, we tried firing at him but he dodged, he's faster than the energy bolts of our weapons."

Ra: **_"You have failed me!"_**

Ra held out his hand and activated his hand device. A ribbon of golden energy transferred from the hand device to the forehead of the Jaffa. The Jaffa fell to his knees and was paralyzed and was in great pain.

Ra: **_"You know that I do not accept excuses. You know the penalty for failure."_**

Ra tortured him for another minute, then released him from the energy ribbon.

Ra: **_"Fortunately for you, killing you would be a waste of my time and your talents. Find him and kill him."_**

Guard: "I will not fail you my Lord."

Ra: **_"Oh yes, my faithful servant, one more thing. If you cannot kill him do not bother to return."_**

Guard: "As you command, my Lord."

The guard went back inside and gathered some supplies, and another handful of guards, and then headed out into the desert.

* * *

What would've taken hours to walk at human speed, he arrived at the rebels of village in minutes. But then he hesitated, he was clear minded enough to know that he was now a mighty weapon for the resistance, but now he didn't trust himself to go near them. He felt it inside of his mind, the desire to bite and drink, he didn't think that he could control himself. He felt ashamed. He felt dirty and contaminated. He had family and friends, he wanted to go to them, but every fiber of his being was telling him, 'kill them' 'drink them'. He slumped to the ground, he closed his eyes, he felt he wanted to cry, but no tears would come. He was a monster. He was not human anymore. If he was not human, what was he? His thirst was mostly sated, and he felt clearheaded enough to go and to help his people. But just before he was about to enter the village. He thought of changing his mind, again he felt his self-control weakening he felt his thirst getting worse. His new fast math brain had no trouble in counting up how many people he had to drink the blood of in a short time since this transformation was complete and then how many he would need from that time on. It seemed he needed a gallon of blood an hour. He would need to feed on thousands of people a year. Even the Goa'uld didn't kill that many people. He didn't pretend to be a god, he didn't kill for fun. Now he just had an uncontrollable desire to kill everyone because he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and he concentrated, he was determined to free his people from the rule of false gods. _'Drink blood! Drink blood!' _No! he tried hard to focus. He could help them now better than he ever could. They needed him. He then decided, whenever he felt the need to feed, he would go and feed on one of his enemies, a Goa'uld, or a Jaffa, or a human slave that still continues to foolishly serve a false God. He grit his teeth concentrated on his willpower and walked into the village.

* * *

Amun sweat beads out of his forehead while Kebi wiped the sweat off of his face with a cool rag of cold water. Through the pain Amun spoke to Kebi.

Amun: "Kebi, my love?"

Kebi: "Yes master?"

Amun: "I will not be safe to be around once this transformation is complete."

He gritted his teeth and sucked in as the fire burned through his veins.

Amun: "I'm not sure of the calculations. Have just done them in my head, I will be fully transformed in a few hours, and I will need you to go up to the ship and stay there and wait for me until I summon you. Is that understood?"

Kebi: "I understand my Lord."

There were tears in her eyes, she worried for her master. Through the pain Amun looked at the human woman that he loved so much.

Amun: "Don't be afraid my love, everything will be all right, I promise you. Now go to the ship an wait for my summons. Also, I want you to send 20 slaves into this room to care for me. Is that understood?"

Kebi: "Yes Amun."

And she leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then she walked out. A short time later 20 slaves entered the room. They were expendable, meaningless people that he could do without once his transformation was complete, they would serve their purpose. He would gorge himself on them until the fire in his throat would be gone and he would be clear minded. They all tended to him, for him they were all loyal, though none of them had anything on Kebi. His short time in the sarcophagus had sped up the transformation so much that it was only to be a few more hours until the transformation was complete.

* * *

A few hours later he felt it within him, his heart took off, each beat was like a sledgehammer, and must've been at least 10 beats a second. He felt the fire fade from his toes and fingers, and then his wrists and then his ankles were free of the fire, then his arms, and then his knees, and then the rest of his torso was free of the fire. And then as if it could be possible, the fire in his heart became even hotter, and that's where it all was focused. And then his heart stopped waited a moment, beat once more, and then a sinister sounding snarl and growl like a savage animal came out of his mouth and he leaped at the first slave and sank his teeth into the slaves neck. He drank from the bite wound, he felt the fire briefly extinguished in his throat and he felt the pleasuring euphoria flowing through his body as well as the taste on his tong that was more delicious than any food he'd ever eaten. He fed on one slave after another and became more and more clearheaded until finally after the 12th slave he stops halfway through. He was full, the fire in his throat was completely gone, he was perfectly clearheaded. The remaining eight slaves were screaming with fear, he told them to stop.

Amun: "It's alright my faithful servants. You have all served your God well."

At first, Amun thought of killing the 12th slave because he was undergoing a transformation process. But Amun decided not to, he decided that he would let the boy live. The boy might merit further scientific study.

Ra then entered the room, with a group of Jaffa.

Ra readied his hand device, several of his Jaffa readied their staff weapons.

Amun: "My Lord, wait, it's all right!"

Ra: _**"I've had enough Amun. Your experiment has gotten out of hand."**_

Amun: "My Lord, please, I can fix this."

Ra stepped a little closer to Amun.

Ra: _**"I sense no naquadah within you. You don't even have a symbiote anymore. You are not even Goa'uld. How can I even be sure that you aren't just the host? You don't even speak like a Goa'uld anymore."**_

Amun: "So, my Lord, what are you going to do with me?"

Ra: _**"I'm going to end this plague, right here, but first I would like to give a name to this new species that you have unwittingly created; all those who have been infected with your serum. They shall be referred to as 'Vap'pir'ray' meaning the Goa'uld word for 'blood drinking abomination'. Such creatures like your newly transformed from your serum, would make formidable warriors, but apparently they are completely uncontrollable."**_

Amun: "My Lord, I have served you faithfully for a very long time. Have I not given everything to you?"

Ra:_** "Amun, I warned you. I warned you that the experimentation and study of Hok'tar was a waste of time. It doesn't work. Humans can not be made superior than they already are without making something wrong with them. Your experimentation is a huge failure. And you know what? You never made a decent Goa'uld anyway. You could've been a great System Lord. But you could never have ascended to the rank of System Lord, because your too soft. You are a fool Amun. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side with your ridiculous experiments. Die with honor Amun!" **_

Amun placed his hand on top of the wrist of his hand device to activate his personal shield, but it didn't work. He then realized that as a side effect of the workings of the serum is that the serum must have forced all the naquadah in his blood out through his sweat glands. So his hand device will not work now.

Amun: "Wait! Just one more thing. Ra, I have always had a great deal of respect for you. But I must say, who says that it is a waste of time to study Hok'tar? You never have a respect for science. What I have done is...'a first step', and Vap'pir'ray, now merit more study, and I might even figure out the secret to perfecting human DNA. But you are paranoid, the moment something goes wrong that you don't understand, you want to blow it up, and pretend it didn't happen, and that will be your undoing. One step forward, two steps back, that's all you do. I always looked up to you. You were like a father to me. All I ever wanted from you was your approval. But now, I know that I was wrong to worry about that. You have surrounded yourself with fools, my Lord. But I feel like the biggest fool of them all. I was right and you were wrong. And I don't care what you think anymore! For I don't need you anymore, I'm going solo. And thanks for the name of my new species. We the Vap'pir'ray will become more powerful than any human or Goa'uld!"

And in that moment, before Ra or his Jaffa could do anything, Amun pulled out from under his ornately decorated royal cape a Goa'uld shock grenade. It beeped for one second and Ra and his Jaffa were too slow to react. There was a blinding flash of light filling the whole room and everyone was on the floor except Amun to whom the weapon had no effect, as well as the slave who had serum flowing through him.

He brought everyone over to the ring transporter, typed in coordinates and ringed everyone up to his ship. He sent a message to have one hundred slaves sent up to his ship.

When he got to his ship he put Ra in a holding cell. Then he killed all the slaves and Ra's Jaffa. He then hooked up intravenous tubes to all of them and harvested all their blood and put it in storage. If he controlled his thirst and carefully rationed it, then it would last him awhile. Though he felt the instinct, he did not want to control himself, he wanted more blood to drink. He already felt the thirst returning, and his lucidity and clear-headedness he got from his first feeding, was fading.

* * *

Armon stayed out of sight until he found a cloak and hood. He then confronted his brother in secret.

Armon: "Brother, it is me Armon." He whispered from behind a curtain.

His brother was shocked to see him. And thought that there was some mistake. Armon's brother's name was Drogan.

Drogan: "Brother, I was sure you were dead. How did you escape?"

And then without warning Armon's brain just spontaneously shut down and he sank his teeth into Drogan and sucked him dry. He was then clear headed again and was horrified at himself. His own brother. He had no warning, no choice to control, no choice to fight the madness. He was worse then the Goa'uld. And then, with the memory of the taste and effect of the drinking of the blood, he decided, he would get over it, and that he didn't care.

**Author's Note: I love constructive criticism. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 5: Amun Becomes Pharaoh, keep an eye on my account for my new story, The Life Story of Renesmee Cullen)


	5. Amun Becomes Pharaoh

Chapter 5: Amun Becomes Pharaoh

Armon walked into the camp of the rebels. There was a group of children playing with a leather ball. He saw people walking everywhere. His thirst was sated and the fire in his throat was cool for now. He walked over to the group of people who claimed to be from the future.

"General O'Neill?"

Jack O'Neill turned in the direction of his name.

Armon took off his hood, his face sparkled in the desert sunlight.

They all looked at his face in awe.

General O'Neill raised his P-90.

"Who are you?" asked General O'Neill.

"It is me, Armon. I have been subjected to an experiment by the Goa'uld."

"An experiment that allows you to sparkle in the Sun?" asked O'Neill in a half sarcastic voice.

"More or less." Armon responded.

The Jaffa that was with the visitors who's forehead tattoo indicated him as a former first prime of Apophis stepped forward.

"Perhaps you should explain." said Teal'c.

Armon began to tell his story.

"I was tired of our current approach. All of this plotting and scheming. But I thought I could take action. Cut off a snakes head and the body will die. If I could take out Ra, then all of Egypt would be free. But the false God Amun stepped in front and stopped me."

Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter looked at Daniel Jackson in confusion.

"Amun, Daniel?" said Sam Carter questioningly.

Daniel Jackson began speaking very fast without stuttering, pausing, or punctuation, as though he had the information perfectly memorized.

"Well according to ancient Egyptian myth Amun was the Egyptian God of wind and air. It is believed through Egyptian hieroglyphs in tombs and ruins that he reappeared several times throughout history and became Pharaoh of Egypt multiple times under different aliases each time ruling for a hundred years or more always the same host and apparently never aged."

Jack turned in Teal'c's direction.

"Teal'c?"

"On Chulack, in Jaffa military training with Master Bra'tac, there was very limited information about Amun. What we Jaffa were educated in about him is, he was a minor Goa'uld who used to serve Ra." explained Teal'c.

"And then fell in line with someone else after Jack and Daniel's first Abydos mission 9 years ago, right?" said Sam Carter anticipating the next sentence.

"No, he turned rouge, 5000 years ago. Apparently he grew very powerful and became Pharaoh of Egypt after the rebellion that drove Ra from Egypt. Though he never did ascend to the rank of System Lord. He seemed content to just stay on Earth and rule over just Egypt. He was described as being very 'unambitious' for a Goa'uld. Though he was never reported as dead, he hasn't been seen in a while. For several thousand years he possessed only a few ships and commanded only a handful of Jaffa." said Teal'c.

"So, in our time, is he still on Earth or what?" asked Jack.

"Sir, you remember 6 years ago, we encountered Seth?" asked Sam Carter.

"How could I forget?" said Jack in a half sarcastic tone.

"Well sir, the Tok'ra were doing a census of all living Goa'uld, and other than Seth, Amun was one they had lost track of." explained Sam Carter.

"Selmak, asked me to do a search of him after we found Seth so quickly. He thought that since I had found Seth so quickly, I would be able to find Amun just as fast." said Daniel.

"And?" Jack prompted Daniel to go on.

"Inconclusive. There were no false religions like Seth's that represented Amun. There were a few cults of hippies, and game shop nerds, all who claimed on blog sites that they worshiped Amun, but I ruled them out." said Daniel.

He again began talking fast without stuttering, pausing, or punctuation.

"The only practical historical information I found was; the last time he was seen was somewhere around the year 600 A.D. The last ever Pharaoh of Egypt was visited in his palace in Egypt by an Italian Christian missionary by the name of Father Marcus and then Amun just dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Most likely that was just some kind of cover-up for whatever reason he needed to go into hiding. There could been 1000 reasons that he needed to go into hiding." said Sam Carter.

"Though most historical information conflicts and we're not 100% sure of the timelines of each one." said Daniel.

"What does that mean?" asked Jack.

"Well, according to legend, the so-called father Marcus was a…it's rather embarrassing to say out loud, as I said, there are inconsistencies and it is only just legend." hesitated Daniel.

"Go on Daniel, nothing is really so strange to us anymore." Jack prompted.

"Well, according to legend, the Italian priest by the name of father Marcus was a...vampire Hunter." Daniel was skeptical.

Jack said "Vampire? You mean, bloodsucking, burns the daylight, garlic allergy, vampire?"

Daniel said "Well, for all intents and purposes, that's what the legend says."

Sam Carter said "I'm semi-curious about this, sir."

Jack said "Okay Daniel. What else is there in this so-called 'Father Marcus's legend'?"

He again talked fast without stuttering, pausing, or punctuation.

"Well according to legend in the city of Volterra Italy on March 19th every year they celebrate what they call the St. Marcus day parade where they commemorate the actions of the ancient Father Marcus who banished all vampires from the city of Volterra by use of repelling them with the holy cross, making them allergic to garlic, and claimed that they could be killed by staking them through the heart with sharpened wood. The legend also goes on to say that for decades he traveled across the world searching for vampires and wiping them to extinction one at a time the legend also goes on to say that his vampire hunting crusade eventually led him to Egypt and talk to the Pharaoh of the time, the last Pharaoh of Egypt ever, which most believed to be the Egyptian God Amun which would also have been the Goa'uld Amun, however if this legend is true and we have in the past found out that there are a lot of legends on earth that were based around aliens, it's possible that these vampires are some kind of alien and that may be whatever this Father Marcus was, the cross, garlic, or what appeared to be a wooden stake, was some kind of advanced technology that could kill them."

Sam Carter said "So, what you're saying Daniel, is that Amun is going to become Pharaoh after the rebellion?"

Daniel said "Well, it was rumored that for a Goa'uld he was significantly less evil than Ra was, and according to legend he apparently brought around to Egypt after the rebellion several reforms that provided the slaves with less work and more freedom though some of the Egyptian hieroglyphs on some of his monuments talked about how he would frequently ask several times every single month for blood sacrifices among the human slaves."

Jack said "Blood sacrifices?"

Daniel said "Well, apparently several times every month he would ask for several of the elderly, the terminally ill, and all of the dead, to be brought before him where he then would hook some kind of intravenous tubes up to their arms and then their bodies became completely pale-white and emaciated."

Teal'c said "On Chulak, it was believed that several times a month he would harvest the blood from the bodies of people and he would put it into storage, though it was just rumor and never said what he did with it."

The team known as SG-1 had stepped away and was whispering their conversation just amongst themselves. But unbeknownst to them, Armon had been listening from a distance away with his superior hearing. Apparently Armon could hear the tiniest whisper from more than a mile away.

Armon then walked over to the SG-1 team.

Armon said "I apologize. I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation, but if what you say is true, that would mean that the false god Amun is still alive. I can assure you he is dead right now."

Sam Carter said "Are you sure about that?"

Armon thought for a fraction of a second. No one else noticed that he paused. He didn't want to tell anyone that he had a craving for human blood or that he went totally savage after the transformation.

Armon said "I can assure you that I am quite sure. After the experimentation altered my physical body, I severely wounded him. He severely bled. I assure you, more than half of the blood in his body was gone by the time I broke out of the room. I'm pretty sure his heart stopped."

Armon felt like there was something that he was missing? An obvious piece of information, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it?

Teal'c said "You are aware that the Symbiote within Amun's body could have simply taken a new host? Were there human slaves there in the room?"

Armon thought.

Armon said "Yes, there were human slaves there in the room now that I think of it. I didn't really have time to think about it though, at the time. I was busy trying to escape."

Sam Carter said "Even if Amun's injuries were extensive, had he been placed in the Sarcophagus, the physical damage to his body could have easily been repaired."

Armon said "I suppose that you are correct, no matter, perhaps we should return to the matter at hand, to have a battle plan to drive the Goa'uld of from this land. He...'"

Daniel cut him off. "Not yet. We need to stockpile more weapons and we need more troops. We need more of the slaves to turn to our cause."

Armon said "What if the people had more hope that they could win?"

Jack said "I suppose so. Which brings to mind again, how did you escape?"

Armon smiled, a part of him was eager to show off. He walked over to a large boulder and picked it up over his head. Everyone was in awe at Armon's strength, and then he squeezed the boulder and it exploded into powder and gravel. He brushed his hands off as though it was nothing and then he ran around in a circle 10 times in a second. He was a blur.

Samantha Carter was amazed.

Sam Carter said "That was incredible."

Teal'c said "How is this possible?"

Armon said "It's this stuff. Some sort of liquid? Supposedly, an invention of Amun's. Apparently when it's injected into someone, you feel like you're on fire, and then you become stronger. I tell you I have never felt more alive!"

Sam Carter said "Sir, haven't we seen this before?"

Jack said "What do you mean Carter?"

Sam Carter said "Well, five years ago Sir, The Tok'ra brought us the 'Atanik Armbands' and gave us super-speed and super-strength temporarily."

Jack said "So, you think Armon's new ability is only temporary?"

Sam Carter said "No way of knowing, Sir."

Armon said "Also, there is another power that the Goa'uld have given me."

He walked over to a wide open area, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to imagine that he was surrounded by guards and he imagined forcing them all away, then the transparent rippling energy appeared around him and then the repulse shock-wave in all directions blew a big crater in the sand around him.

He then called the attention of all the people.

"People of Egypt, with this new power I will liberate the people from enslavement of false gods. With this new power I will drive the Goa'uld from this land!"

General O'Neill was astounded at the display of power.

Jack said "Is that even possible?"

Sam Carter said "Well, sir, we have encountered this before as well."

Jack said "When?"

Sam Carter said "Remember two and a half years ago? We went to a planet that was occupied by the Goa'uld System Lord Nirrti. She was using a device of the Ancients to manipulate the people to be telekinetic and telepathic. And think of what happened to Cassandra. It is possible that this stuff that Amun developed is meant to enhance human abilities drastically. I mean, the Goa'uld have tried for centuries, so many times and in so many ways to perfect human hosts into Hok'taur. Maybe Amun succeeded, found a way to do it? And even Jonas Quinn was able to see the future."

Jack had look on his face of confusion.

Jack said "Ok, Carter. I know we've been over this before, but how is it possible to see the future exactly?"

Sam Carter said "Well sir, according to the rule of 'temporal mechanics', all of the subatomic-particles in the universe are moving in near perfect synchronization, which then in a sense reaches out into the space time continuum and causes most events to go a certain way."

She said all of this very slowly, so Jack could pick it all up.

Sam Carter said "Now, if it was possible to determine the exact route of the movement that the subatomic-particles are taking, we would not be able to determine the exact, precise future, but we would be able to predict 'possible scenarios', it would not rule out the prediction of 'near approximate possibilities'. Now, what we think happened to Jonas Quinn when he was in Nirrti's machine is, it awakened a dormant part of his DNA that we all have, and activated the heightened sixth sense. It may have on some level caused his brain to track the course of all subatomic particles in the universe, and caused his conscious awareness to interpret it into possible outcomes in the form of psychic visions. In fact even in our time there is always the occasional crazy person that claims that they can see the future. They aren't taken seriously though, they wined-up in insane asylums and psychiatrists try to persuade them they are just ill. But I wonder if they really can see the future?"

Daniel said "Sam, are you saying someone could gain such an ability naturally?"

Sam Carter said "Someone with the extraordinary ability of seeing the future would require a totally 'at random' radical mutation with in the, rear central lobe of the left side of the brain, during the process of brain maturation while growing inside the womb. The odds of it happening is around a one in a billion random chance."

General O'Neill was still confused. The concept was too advanced for him. He twitched his eyebrow and put a look on his face as though he didn't care.

"If you say so."

Daniel said "Yes, but back to the subject of any kind of human enhancement. There is just one thing?"

Jack said "What?"

Sam Carter said "I know what it is Daniel. Every time a human is enhanced in some way, they are defective. There is always something wrong with them in some way."

Jack said "Well, Armon. Let us know if there is anything wrong with you or something or other."

Armon said "No worries."

And then the memory came to his mind. He was thinking of the burning fire through his veins. At the time but he vaguely remembered the verbal dictation that Amun was making to his audio recorder at the time.

**Memory flashback:  
**

**Amun said "It seems that the subject's salivary glands are manufacturing the serum."**

**End flashback**

He then realized that by putting some of his saliva into someone else's veins he could allow them to become like him. But he questioned the wisdom of that. He could create an army of the strong warriors; would they follow him? Would they desire a thirst for blood just like himself? It would take enough humans to feed just him. How many people would it take to feed several people like him? He felt he would have to try.

Armon said "And another thing. I can bestow this gift and power upon others as well. You three come forward."

Three good friends of his that he knew that were committed to the cause, stepped forward towards him. He knew that the moment that he bites he will have a desire to suck them dry, however he felt fairly full so he felt he had enough control so as not to kill them. His three friends stepped up to him, he took their hands. They cringed at the cold stone but he held up their arms and he bit into one. He felt the blood flow down his throat as he sucks at the wound and as he was already extremely full he was able to stop and he released his mouth from the bite wound. Then he bit into his second friend. Just as his first friend, he started screaming with the pain of the fire that burned through his veins. The third friend began to run but Armon caught him and bit into his neck and released his mouth from the bite wound. All three of the men fell to the ground and writhed with pain.

Armon said "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

Jack said "Hey! Stop that!"

General O'Neill raised his P-90 and released a volley of bullets. The bullets bounced off of Armon's body and made not even a scratch on him, but then Armon got mad, he walked over to General O'Neill.

Teal'c raised his Zat'nic'tel. Armon stopped, he regained control of himself. Sam reminded them that they had to let this play out and that they couldn't interfere with history. Armon was all right, he spoke to his guests and said that his friends on the ground will be fine soon.

* * *

Amun was on his ship. The slave that was undergoing the vampiric transformation was in the laboratory, was being contained behind a force shield. Ra was in a holding cell. Amun had a plan. A plan that would make him king of Egypt. He entered Kebi's quarters.

Amun said "Kebi my love."

Kebi said "Master, I will stand with you no matter what you choose to do here and now. But what will happen to us? Lord Ra will not allow what has happened here to go unpunished."

Amun smiled at his soon to be Queen.

Amun said "Patience my love. I will deal with this matter. I just need you to be patient, and you and I will be together forever. We will live together in peace."

* * *

Shortly before that, back at Ra's palace. Hathor was preparing to strike back. She stood before a group of Jaffa.

Hathor said **_"My faithful Jaffa, you have all served me well. I have a very important mission for you. I will be selecting the best of you to come with me. We will go to Amun's ship, and when we get there, you will waste no time in hitting him with all of your firepower. Is that understood?"_**

The Jaffa responded. "Yes my Queen. We will not fail you."

* * *

Back on Amun's ship there was a transmission.

The holographic screen then had Hathor's face on it.

Hathor said **_"_****_Lord Amun."_**

Amun said "My lady Hathor. What I can do for you?"

Hathor said **_"I know that you have captured my husband."_**

Amun said "So I have. By Goa'uld law, I have committed no crime. He branded me a criminal without cause, and tried to kill me without honor, unprovoked. I expressed and practiced my right to and defended myself. He lost. By the laws laid down by the System Lords, I claim his ships, his armies, and his territories."

Hathor said **_"Is he alive?"_**

Amun said "For the moment."

Hathor said **_"I request an audience with you aboard your ship for diplomatic reasons to negotiate the terms for his release!"_**

Amun said "Audience granted. I'm lowering my shields, you may ring aboard."

* * *

Hathor and her Jaffa ringed aboard the ship. When they materialized on the ring transporter aboard the ship she was face to face with Amun. Her Jaffa pointed their staff weapons right at Amun and opened fire, Amun dodged at lightning fast speed.

He ran at Hathor but not before she activated her personal shield. Amun crashed right into it and bounced off. Hathor then shot a blast of kinetic force at Amun, and Amun dodge out of the way. Hathor reactivated her Personal Shield, Amun pulled out a knife and threw it at her. The knife passed through the shield and stuck itself through her wrist. Amun immediately smelled the blood and paused for a moment, but he was full, his thirst was relatively sated, and he was in control. Hathor's shield went down, and Amun knocked her out with a blow to the head.

Kebi held up her Zat'nic'tel weapon and fired, stunning one of the Jaffa. Another Jaffa tried to grab her, but she quickly disarmed him and knocked him out with her 100 years of Jaffa-soldier training that Amun made her practice every single day, as he thought that as his Lo'tar she should be able to defend herself, and she was pretty good, she was actually a better fighter than most Jaffa soldiers. Another Jaffa pointed his staff weapon at Kebi and fired the blast of superheated plasma... (Slow motion) ...and it hit Kebi right in the chest. There was a look of surprise and pain on her face, and then she fell to the ground dead. Amun screamed with rage and grabbed the Jaffa by the neck and held him against the wall.

Amun said "You killed my mate! For this you will suffer at the hand of your god!"

Amun stuck his hand into the Jaffa's symbiote pouch and yanked out the symbiote.

Amun said "Your body will be exposed to disease until you die!"

Apparently Hathor thought that stopping Amun would be far easier than this. She had completely underestimated him.

"Hego!"

Amun called to his first prime.

Hego entered the room. "My lord?"

Hego was still not used to his master not having the loud distorted voice of the Goa'uld.

Amun said "You and your men take our Queen to a holding cell, but not in the same cell-block as Ra."

Amun picked up Kebi and he carried her to the Sarcophagus.

Amun said "If you were like me my love, this would never have happened to you. If only you had been strong and fast. I will make sure you are so strong and so fast you will never be hurt by anyone again."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe full of the serum, stabbed the needle right into her heart and press the plunger down. He felt her heart jolt as though it had received an electric shock. He then placed her inside the Sarcophagus. The lid of the Sarcophagus closed. Inside the Sarcophagus invisible energy waves healed Kebi's physical body and restarted her heart. Her eyes opened, and she felt the fire burn through her veins. The Sarcophagus caused the serum to disperse throughout the tissues of her body very quickly. The fire was so intense she couldn't stand it, but her transformation became very, very accelerated.

Amun calculated Kebi to be fully transformed into a Vap'pir'ray in less than an hour. 59 minutes later Kebi's transformation was complete due to the accelerated transformation rate of the Sarcophagus. The lid of the Sarcophagus was then busted off it's hinges from the inside. Kebi sprang out snarling and growling.

"Kebi stop!" Amun commanded.

Kebi looked at Amun and then suddenly all of her madness went out of her, she was in awe, she saw her mates skin glitter invisibly, at least to human eyes it was invisible. To her new eyes he was amazing. Amun had anticipated and designed that the serum would make a person who was plain in appearance, look handsome, and beautiful. But he didn't consider just what its effect would be on someone who was already beautiful. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as Kebi looked now. Her appearance, face, body, bone structure, it was all perfect. As beautiful as she was before, she was several times as beautiful now. Only her hair was the same. He wondered if there was anything that could be done about the red eyes, any color but red would be good. He walked up to her. She walked up to him. They embraced, and they kissed and they felt something new, a sort of click in their minds towards each other. A permanent attachment emotionally. He no longer needed to dominate. She alone was his reason for being, but he would have to secure their peaceful life first.

Amun said "My love, you must feel the thirst within your throat right now."

While her attention was on him she didn't really notice it until he mentioned it.

Amun said "Patience my love."

He brought her to his blood storage area. He held her tightly.

Amun said "You must not spill any on yourself. Drink clean."

He gave her one end of a long tube, with the other end of the tube in the storage vat of blood. She put the tube into her mouth like a drinking straw, and she inhaled and she filled her stomach with several gallons of blood until her thirst was completely sated.

Amun said "Now that your thirst is taken care of my love, we will rule Egypt together for a thousand years. From this day forth you are my Queen. But first we need to get the Pharaoh to hand the land over to us. But let us go to my lab first. There may be another one of us soon."

They went back to Amun's lab. Amun hadn't had the time to do study on himself, for everything went wrong after Armon had been transformed and went on a rampage.

He did some scans of himself. He did some scans of Kebi. He did some scans of the slave who was writhing in pain on the table.

Amun continued to make the verbal dictation to his audio recorder for documentation.

Amun said "Subject has been undergoing the transformation process for 5 hours and 23 minutes, only...hmm, curious, the subject is undergoing the transformation process at a significantly slower rate than the prisoner Armon did.

"Transformation process seems to speed up after the serum gets into the heart. I'm detecting only a very minute trace of the serum within the subject. Of course, the prisoner Armon, received a full dose from a full syringe of the serum, subject here only received maybe half a drop that covered my teeth when I bit him. Curious, I didn't think that only half a drop could transform a person, but then now that I think of it, I suppose even the most tiniest quantity could transform someone. A full dose from a syringe in someone's arm will transform someone in a little over 2 days. A massive dose directly in the heart would likely transform the person in under 2 days. The Sarcophagus seems to significantly speed up the transformation but most likely most transformations won't take place in a Sarcophagus.

"Subject here in the lab, I calculate will be fully transformed in approximately another 71 hours."

He continued to run tests on all three of them. The science fascinated him. He looked at the details behind it all. Everything was interesting to him. A part of him still felt that he could fine tune the serum, though he was now thinking of abandoning the project entirely and to minimize the chance of anyone ever getting their hands on the serum. He would have to destroy all laboratory samples of it.

He became fascinated in the newly transformed tissue that he and Kebi's body were both made out of. It felt like stone, like glassy marble, but had the consistency of metal. He took a steel rod and tried to bend it, he tied it into a knot as though it was rope. There was some effort to it, but it was not too difficult. He then took a rod of pure titanium, and he was able to bend it, but it was very, very difficult. He took a rod of pure trinium and tried to bend it, and he could, however he was straining with every muscle in his body, the effort it took to bend it even slightly was almost impossible, and it was one of the strongest metals in the universe. He was astonished at his strength. The shear strength of the Vap'pir'ray had far exceeded any of his expectations of the serum.

He collected a lot more data and felt he could move on. He wanted to get his prisoners to hand over Egypt.

He put on his newly modified Goa'uld Hand Device, that would work for him, without blood in his veins.

They went to Hathor's cell.

Hathor had a bleeding wrist. Amun and Kebi were fully sated so they were able to control themselves. Amun lowered the force shield.

Amun said "Take her!"

Hathor was in awe, as she looked at the pale-white woman with jealousy, who's Beauty now far surpassed her own.

Kebi grabbed hold of Hathor and held her by the back of the neck and lifted her up.

Amun said "Bring her!"

They took her to the Sarcophagus. The Queen Goa'uld that acted as symbiote and mother of other symbiotes that was within Hathor's body, had healed the worst of her wounds but she still needed a little medical work. They placed her inside the Sarcophagus only for a few minutes which was all that was needed. When they took her out she was fully healed.

Amun said "This way my queen."

They led Hathor down a cell block until they came to Ra's cell. Amun touched the panel that was on the wall, and the force shield went down.

Amun said "Hello, my Pharaoh."

Ra said_** "You will pay for your defiance! I swear I will not rest until you have drowned in your own blood!"**_

Amun said "I no longer have any blood in my system. I no longer need air, so I can't drown. And blood getting inside me just makes me stronger."

Ra said **_"Spare me the details. I see you have converted your Lo'tar. This only proves my point; the plague of the Vap'pir'ray spreads ever more."_**

Amun said "You are in no position to threaten me, lord Ra."

Ra said _**"How do you figure?"**_

Amun said "You are my prisoner."

Ra said **_"You are aware that by the laws laid down by the Goa'uld System Lords, that to hold a System Lord hostage is punishable by death."_**

Amun said "And if I were to quote laws against you, what counter argument will I find. That law was laid down to protect the System Lords from treacherous minor Goa'uld. However, article three, section five of that law quotes; if a minor Goa'uld who has committed no treachery is attacked without honor, by the System Lord that he loyally serves, he's permitted to defend himself, and if he wins the fight, he my take his master hostage and then report him to the System Lords. And then the System Lords will decide your fate. You understand the position that you have just put yourself in, my Lord. When I report you to the System Lords, they will strip you of your rank and title, they will take your ships and armies, and then you will serve me."

Ra said **_"It's not like that. Your experiment has gotten out of hand. I had to act, I had to do something."_**

Amun said "That is neither here nor there, because I'm not here to report you to the System Lords, unless it's absolutely necessary. I am here to tell you, I'm going to let you go...at a price."

Ra was astonished. He thought that his life was over. That he was going to die and now Amun tells him that he's going to let him go. Ra did not like this kind of thing. He hated being held to his honor, he preferred not to have any honor to be held to, he already committed a breach when he tried to kill Amun before, and now he was indebted to him. However, if the debt could be repaid then there would be no debt to be held to.

Ra said_** "What do you want Amun?"** _

Amun said "You may know me as a man who is not very ambitious."

Ra said **_"Until now. You control my armies, my territories, and my ships."_**

Amun said "Wrong. By Goa'uld law, I merely claim what is now mine after the crime you committed against me. Here's the deal; I want the throne of Egypt. Plain and simple."

Ra was suspicious, there had to be something more than that, some kind of catch. Ra knew that he was in deep trouble, and this was all it will take to get out of it?

Ra said **_"This is a trick. What do you really want?"_**

Amun responded "I want to live in peace with my new Queen. I want the throne of Egypt, nothing more. You are in a lot of trouble, Lord Ra. You attack me when I committed no treachery. Hathor tries to deceive me on the pretenses of diplomatic negotiations for your release and attacks me. Both attacks on me have failed. I have 10,000 times the physical strength of a human, I can move that lightning fast speed, I can dodge any weapon blast that you shoot at me, I am more powerful than any living creature, you are my prisoner, I could kill you at any time, or worse, report you to the System Lords. That is the situation that you are in, my Lord. And I'm going to allow you to keep your ships, and your territories, and your armies, and...all it costs you...for me to keep my silence about this incident...is a long, happy, peaceful, immortal life with my wife, and one measly little country...on one measly little planet."

He let the full weight of the situation and solution sink in for a moment.

"Now I don't know about you, but me personally, I would call that a bargain."

Ra continued to be suspicious. This was just too good to be true. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

**_"Is there a down side to this?"_** he muttered to himself.

Amun said "Never underestimate the small favors of a simple man with no ambition."

Ra said **_"Anything else, Amun?"_**

Amun said "Yes, the rebellion against the Goa'uld, I want to stage a ruse, I want you to leave under the pretense that the rebellion of the slaves drove you from this land, and that I helped them, otherwise they will never trust me. And then after you are gone, I will wipe them out myself."

Amun shrugged his shoulders and put on an amused face implying that the show for the benefit of the slaves was no big deal.

Ra felt that this would reflect badly on him, but at the same time, if this is what it takes to escape incrimination and therefore retribution from the System Lords, he would take it.

Ra said **_"How do I know that you will not just report me after you get what you want?"_**

Amun said "Because you have my word."

Ra said **_"And what is your word to me."_**

Amun said "My Lord, you disappoint me. I thought you knew that I have never lied to you and that I have always done anything I promised. I am promising you now, just as I've always promised you things before, that I will not report you if you do this one thing for me."

Ra thought for a moment and considered.

Ra said **_"I accept."_**

They both nodded at each other in respect which sealed the deal.

Ra said _**"And what about my Queen Hathor?"**_

Amun said "She will remain my prisoner, just to make sure that you keep your word, which doesn't hold very much weight with me. Here's the deal, once you've lived up to your side of the deal, I have made the rebellion think that they have driven you from this land, and that they trust me, and I am crowned Pharaoh, then I will send her through the Chapa'ai to a rendezvous point of your choosing."

Raw reluctantly agreed.

Amun said "Also, another thing, if you betray me, not only will I kill your Queen, but I will send the evidence straight to the System Lords. Fair enough?"

Ra said _**"Fair enough."**_

* * *

Out in the desert, in the rebel village, the rebels were preparing to go to war.

* * *

The rebels ambushed several more groups of Jaffa, took little to no casualties, and stole their weapons.

* * *

The team known as SG-1 was trying to stay out of the way, and not interfere. Colonel Samantha Carter kept on reiterating the danger of changing even so much as one little thing.

* * *

Three days passed. In Amun's ship, the slave completed his transformation. Amun had increased his blood stock pile. He and Kebi kept him under control, though they didn't completely satiate his thirst, they just gave him enough to take the edge off, and promised him more if he could control himself.

* * *

In a secret location outside the rebel village, Armon was watching over his friends, who were about to complete their transformation. He had spread around them twenty Jaffa and human slaves that continued to worship false gods. He had satiated his own thirst as well.

When they were fully transformed, they immediately fed on the people. When they were done they were confused.

Armon said "My brothers. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." One of them responded.

Armon said "Try not to think about it. We have work to do."

Armon was unprepared though. He foolishly thought that he could control them.

Days passed. They became a burden. He worked around the clock to keep them under control. He then felt he should have created just one.

* * *

Amun and Ra prepared a cover story to make the rebels think that they were winning the war.

Over the next few days they allowed the rebels to take several key areas of Egypt.

* * *

Amun managed to find one of the rebels alone. He pulled the rebel off to the side where he held the rebel tightly with one hand. He pulled out a small liquid filled container, he opened it up, then reached into the water and pulled out a Goa'uld Symbiote. He put the mouth of the little aquatic snake to the rebel's neck and it borrowed inside. The rebel's head and neck fell limp for a few seconds, then he lifted his head and opened his eyes wide and his eyes glowed.

Amun said "Welcome, brother."

The Goa'uld looked into Amun's face and was mildly curious but said nothing to that.

**_"Lord Amun, how may I serve you?"_** said the Goa'uld, in the loud distorted voice.

Amun said "Oh, I just need some of your host's knowledge, such as the location of the rebels primary base of operations?"

**_"Of course, My Lord."_** said the Goa'uld.

* * *

Armon had massed an army. He was ready. The team known as SG-1 though, they were going to try and keep their involvement to a minimum.

Armon said "My friends! My brothers! We have all done very well, but we must press on! Soon we will drive the Goa'uld from this land! Soon all of your women and children will be free! If you go out there and give your lives for them, for this cause, for freedom! Wouldn't that be worth fighting for!? Wouldn't that be worth dying for!?"

The people all cheered.

"And I too, will join your cause."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. And they saw that it was Amun, beside him was Kebi. And right behind them was the newly transformed slave and a group of Jaffa.

Armon looked at Amun with disgust and loathing.

"False God!"

He ran at Amun at full speed and a split second before he reached him, Amun dodged the side and in less than second he and Kebi grabbed hold of Armon's arms and with a sound of screeching of metal tore his arms off at the shoulders.

Armon screamed with pain.

Amun said "It is okay Armon. I have been doing extensive study on us. Our severed limb's can be re-attached to our stump's, but first you must listen to me."

He turned to address the people.

Amun said "People of Egypt. For those of you who do not know who I am, I am Amun. I am a false God. I feel that I have been humbled in many ways, and now I have renounced my self-given title as a God, and I will tell you that I'm but a man. I am no longer a Goa'uld. I have created a serum. A drug. It has transformed my body and young Armon's here, to become a whole new species. The new name of our species was given to me by Lord Ra. He calls us, Vap'pir'ray."

Teal'c said "It means 'blood drinking abomination' loosely translated."

Jack said "Daniel?"

Daniel said "I've only heard throughout legend and history books, vague descriptions of the word. There are various pronunciations of the word Vap'pir'ray throughout history in Greek and Romanian mythology, of beautiful demons of extraordinary power. One pronunciation from Chinese myth, meaning 'undead', while Divine-Greek legend, translates the ancient pronunciation to 'immortal'. Throughout history, in varying translations, the word Vap'pir'ray lost some of it's vowels, certain letters were re-arranged, and other consonants came and went in different languages. But I am quite sure that the most recent pronunciation of the word in English...is...'Vampire'."

Jack said "So vampires are real, and this is what they are?"

Daniel said "While it is quite possible that throughout history of the use of weird, and all of the unusual, common vampire clichés, such as burning the sun, or stake to the heart, and garlic, was just a mistake that some of the more superstitious people had incorporated into legend."

Teal'c said "I believe you are correct, Daniel Jackson."

Jack said "So, in our time, do you think vampires have gone extinct, or how come we've never seen them?"

Teal'c said "Most likely, after the knowledge of their existence simply fell into your modern day legends, in more recent centuries they have kept themselves hidden, General O'Neill. They are strong, fast, stealthy, clever, no doubt it would not be too difficult for them to just keep out of sight."

Jack said "What about their diet? If they feed on human blood, why don't we ever see evidence of that?"

Sam Carter said "Well, statistically speaking, sir, with Earth having a population of 6 billion, it would not be too difficult for them to feed inconspicuously within more populated areas and disguise their victims as trivial accidents, or mysterious disappearances, and they could always hide the body anywhere, so it would never be found."

Daniel said "Do you think there are security risk to the human race?"

Teal'c said "More likely they would want preserve the human population. If they want a larger population so that they can feed more inconspicuously, then the last thing they would want to do is destroy the world. So in answer to your question, I would say, No, to the overall population. Though I would say individual lives are, or could be in danger of anyone of the nomadic vampires at anytime."

Jack said "Let us worry about that later though, let's focus on the task at hand."

The whispered conversation of SG-1 went unnoticed by Amun as he spoke to the people.

Amun said "Young Armon here is correct. We have an opportunity to drive false gods from this land. I have claimed the throne of Egypt as my own, we will drive Ra from this land and then, you have my word, my solemn promise, and you all may hold me to my honor, there will be significantly less work, and freedom for all Egyptian people."

There was a discussion about the matter that went on for about an hour, at the end of the hour the people had agreed.

Amun told the rebels that he was in control of three Al'kesh bombers, Four Goa'uld cargo ships, and a squadron of gliders, and had exactly 100 loyal Jaffa. Amun had given Armon his arms back. Armon was astonished that his severed limbs could be reattached simply by…putting them back on. The stump and a severed limb resealed at the point of separation with a steel-strong hold.

* * *

The day came, the rebels attacked simultaneously on several different key targets. Amun also attacked, although it was all staged.

* * *

Once the key targets were secured, they moved on to their secondary targets. Some of the rebels thought that it was a little too easy, but at the same time they didn't have time to worry about that. Most of Ra's ships had left in the evacuation on the pretense that they had been driven out by the slaves, that they were unruly, and therefore could not be ruled, at least not by him. Ra had sacrificed many of his Jaffa in battle with the rebels, on the pretense to make it look like he was resisting as hard as he could.

* * *

Secretly Ra and Amun had discussed Armon. They both had agreed that he was a security threat to both of them, and that he had to be stopped, and they had staged a secret way to get rid of him.

* * *

Ra stood by the Stargate. Ready to dial a gate address so as to make his escape.

* * *

One of Armon's vampire warriors attacked a group of 30 Jaffa. He quickly took a whole bunch of them down, but not before by mere luck, several staff blasts hit him in his torso. His flesh ignited on fire, he screamed in pain and quickly rolled in the sand to put the fire out but that only acted as distraction for more staff blasts to hit him. He screamed in pain as the staff blasts hit him. 10 staff blasts, 20 staff blasts, 30 staff blasts until several hit him right in the neck simultaneously causing his head to blow right off of the neck. The pieces of his body ignited on fire more and more. A form of thick stinking purple smoke rose up out of the fire.

* * *

Armon was surrounded on all sides by Ra's Jaffa. They fired their staff and Zat blasts and he dodged them quickly. Then he activated his gift, and create a shock-wave of invisible kinetic force in all directions knocking all of the Jaffa away, and he quickly killed them all.

Ra walked up to the dialing device in front of the Chapa'ai. He dialed six symbols in varying degrees of zigzags, squares, little rectangles, and other shapes that had little meaning, then he touched the seventh symbol which was that of a V with the point pointing upward with a little circle above it. In the distance he saw Armon killing the last Jaffa from the group that was fighting with him. Ra then placed his hand on the large, red, dome shaped crystal in the middle of the dialing device. All of the orange triangular crystals on the Stargate lit up, and the unstable vortex like a giant splash flushed sideways and then collapsed back in to form the rippling, blue, water-like surface of the event-horizon of the artificial wormhole. He then began walking towards the portal to step through. Ra stopped. Turned in Armon's direction. Held up his left hand and with his hand device, and as Armon got closer, Ra shot a blast of kinetic force at Armon. Armon countered with a wave of his own kinetic force; the two seemed to cancel each other out. Ra fired again and again. Armon countered again and again. Ra was then knocked over and held to the ground by Armon. The blood drinking demon looked at the Goa'uld System Lord with a smile of sadistic pleasure.

Armon said "You can't win, Lord Ra. And there is no escape. Well, my Lord, false God! I am going to satiate my thirst with your host's over so delicious blood, it will be ironic really, my people suffered so long at your hands, under your rule. I am going to savor this. Any last words?"

Ra said **_"Actually, yes. You were born my slave. And you will remain my slave for all of eternity. You will suffer the burning fire in your throat forever...at the hand of your God!"_**

Ra then popped open a liquid filled container at his belt, and out of its spout poured a glob of blood.

Armon hissed and he then looked in the direction of the bottle that was in Ra's hand. His brain shut down, all he could think about was drinking from the bottle. Ra then threw the bottle through the Stargate. At lightning fast speed Armon ran through the Stargate as well. The Stargate then closed.

* * *

On the other side of the wormhole, Armon picked up the bottle and emptied it into his mouth. Then he looked around, this was no doubt a secret off-world base that Ra was trying to escape to. But when he looked around, it was just a desert. Two suns beat bright light and heat down overhead. The ground was hard dirt, baked by the sun and heat. And there was no dialing device. What kind of place is this to evacuate to? Then it occurred to him; it was a trick, he dialed this place when I was near, told me I would suffer thirst forever. This is a planet with no life. No plant life. No animal life. No human life. NO BLOOD, EVER!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Armon cried in despair.

* * *

Ra stood up brushed himself off. And then touched the communication device on his wrist.

Ra said **_"Amun, have the rebels won yet?"_**

Amun said _"Yes my Lord, they have."_

Ra said **_"I will leave Egypt in your capable hands and never return. The throne of Egypt is all yours if that is all you want to get, as you say, it is a small price for me to pay. I am ready to leave through the Stargate. May I have my Queen back, please."_**

A cargo ship de-cloaked above him and its transport rings activated a set of five rings came down, and in a flash of light Hathor materialized.

Ra said **_"Come my Queen. Let us leave this miserable excuse for a planet where we are not wanted."_**

Ra started to dial the Chapa'ai.

Hathor said _**"My Pharaoh? If I might ask, where did you send the slave Armon?"**_

Ra said **_"Planet Ormeta. Barren wasteland, no human life, no animal life, and no dialing device."_**

Hathor said _**"Will he suffer, my Lord?"**_

Ra smiled with sadistic pleasure.

Ra said **_"I believe he will my Queen. I believe he will."_**

He finished dialing and placed his hand on the red dome shaped crystal on the dialing device. The artificial wormhole formed. He took his wife's hand and walked into the pool of water-like energy together to one of his secure bases on another planet.

**Author's Note: The story is inconsistent with the Stargate storyline in 'Season 8: Episode 20: Moebius, part 2'. I went over several plot twists, but in the end I had to go with this one. Please Review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep Reading for Chapter 6: Amun's 'Twilight' History)

**Updated note: One of my reviewers sent a criticizing review, and I would just like to say to him, 'thank you', criticism makes me a better writer. When I spelled 'despair' as 'disrepair', it was a bad spell check when I was editing, that's all, and I appreciate you pointing it out to me. And as for your question about his thirst; in Twilight, when the vampires become blood deprived they can't die of starvation, they just get thirstier and thirstier and thirstier, they also get weaker, and they lose their logic and their reason. Ra's intention was not to kill him but to make him suffer. You also asked me why he couldn't just dial the gate manually? In my fan fic, first, Armon doesn't know how to use the gate, second, he never saw the sequence of symbols of any worlds that Ra dialed, and third, even if he did manage to dial a accurate gate address, the gate would not activate without power. I hope I answered all of your questions. Please feel free to ask me anything. **


	6. Amun's 'Twilight' History

Chapter 6: Amun's 'Twilight' History

The team known as SG-1 did not return to the future. They hid the zero point module that they had stolen, in an ancient tomb that would one day become an archaeological dig along with Daniel Jackson's video camera that would indicate their evidence of an alternate timeline should anything go wrong.

Amun's newly transformed vampire slave, along with Armon's two transformed vampire friends left Egypt, and spread out to the four corners of the Earth where they spread the infection and converted others into vampires. Amun himself granted immortality to the occasional person who pleased him. 1000 years later about 1000 humans had been transformed but only 500 existed as sometimes the vampires fought amongst each other.

From time to time a Goa'uld would come to Egypt, and through force of ships and troops, drive Amun out of the throne; Anubis, Apophis, Isis, Osiris, even Ra and Hathor's son Heru'ur, etc. but every few decades to a century later, he would always take the throne back. A number of minor Goa'uld would serve Amun, among them was a Queen Goa'uld who would occasionally spawn a batch of larva symbiotes for his Jaffa, but one day she died, and he was then forced to get innovative; and he cloned symbiotes in larva form for his Jaffa.

In order to feed himself and Kebi, he decided that to prevent a depletion of human life in Egypt, he would salvage whatever unnecessary blood there was. He would harvest and store the blood of the, already dead, the terminally ill, and the most elderly.

* * *

They did have the occasional trouble from sadistic nomad vampires that passed through Egypt. One day while Amun and Kebi where enjoying some quality time together, when there was suddenly a commotion out in the main foyer of his palace. His first prime entered the room.

"My Lord we are under attack by a Vap'pir'ray. We can't hold him off!" said the Jaffa.

"Wait here! Your Queen and I will deal with this ourselves!" he walked out towards the commotion Kebi followed him like a shadow and never spoke a word.

Out in the main foyer there was the sound of zat blasts and staff blasts.

"Who dares enter my home and challenge their God!" said Amun.

The vampire in question was bored with vampire life, for everything was far too easy, and he always sought out a challenge to alleviate the monotony of immortality. He smiled at Amun and believing that this kind of a fight just might be worth his while.

"I am Telan. But that is neither here nor there, I challenge you to a battle." Said the vampire Telan.

"And for what crime have I committed against you that has warranted this unprovoked attack against me and my wife?" Asked Amun in an undignified tone of voice.

"Oh nothing, I just like to seek out a challenging fight." said Telan.

And without warning the vampire Telan attacked.

Amun instantly reacted with lightning fast speed but, this vampire was good he ducked underneath Amun arms, flipped up at lightning fast speed like a ninja, and high jump kicked both Amun and Kebi in their heads. Amun and Kebi recovered quickly and struck back, Kebi got her hands on Telan's arm, kicked him in the head, and flipped him over, and attempted to sever his arm from the shoulder, but he balanced out his weight and Kebi failed to sever the arm, he kicked her hard in the gut and she went flying. Amun got his hands on Telan's head and was about to rip it off, but Telan pulled himself out from under Amun's hands and got his hands on Amuns head. He put one hand against Amun's chin, the other hand on Amuns shoulder, and pulled each in the opposite direction. There was a tiny grinding metal sound as Amuns head was about to be severed from the neck. Amun was a good fighter and was not so easily beaten. He knocked Telan's hands away and kicked him hard in the gut, he went flying in Kebi's direction. She grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the marble stone floor causing huge shards to shatter, crating a big hole in the floor. Amun and Kebi both grabbed Telan's arms on either side of him, but Telan was too good. Rather than his arms being severed, he pulled both of them closer together and their heads cracked against each other. He flipped back up, high jump kicked both Amun and Kebi in their heads, and knocked them aside. He grabbed Kebi's arm and was about to sever it when he was grabbed by his other side by Amun. Amun got his hands on Telan's head and was about to rip it off, but Amun's move was a little obvious. Telan quickly struck back, pulled his head out from under Amun's grip and nocked Amun aside, he went flying and slammed into a marble pillar of his palace and the pillar collapsed on top of him. Telan focuses attention on Kebi, they fought major kung fu style hard and fast toe to toe. Kebi was not so easily to be beaten as they matched each other move for move while they both blocked every one of each other's karate chops, punches, and kicks. But what Telan didn't know at that moment was that he couldn't gain the upper hand over Kebi now because she was no longer trying to beat him, she was deliberately aiming for a stalemate. Kebi deliberately aiming for a stalemate was all the distraction that was needed on Telan for Amun to quickly dig his way out of the rubble from the fallen pillar and get a good hard firm hold around Telan's neck, and without delay, with a sound of screeching of metal Telan's head was ripped off at the neck.

Amun,s red eyes looked into the red eyes of the vampires severed head.

"You challenged your God! And now you shall pay the price!" said Amun in a dark somber ominous voice. "Kebi finish the job!"

Then with the sound of screeching metal, Kebi ripped off the torso's arms and legs. They placed at the severed limbs on top of the torso. Amun held out his hand to one of the Jaffa. The Jaffa handed over his Zat'nic'tel weapon. Amun pointed the weapon at the pile of severed limbs and it opened with a sinister sounding metallic sound, and he fired four shots of blue electrical energy and the dismembered vampire was completely disintegrated.

Centuries passed. Life has king and queen of Egypt for Amun and Kebi went on very monotonously. But never boring. For their love for each other made every day happy and exciting for them.

* * *

Giza 200 BC

Amun and Kebi continued to have Goa'uld visitors through the Stargate. Others came and went by ship and usually ruled in other countries. He even received word that Ra, had returned to Earth from time to time, though never entered Egypt. He even got intelligence from one of his sources that Ra had placed his Queen Hathor, to sleep inside a sarcophagus in a Mayan temple on the continent across the Western Ocean.

Some of the System Lords, such as the Chinese Emperor Lord Yu, and Ba'al, came before him from time to time just for a friendly visit. But as time went by Earth became less and less interesting to the Goa'uld as there was no Naquadah present in the solar system, only an insignificant population of humans that were no longer thriving, due to a growing population of ravenous vampires and werewolves,. Though the werewolves could always win a fight with a vampire one on one, groups of vampires had been keeping the werewolf population at a moderate level. And then there were fewer and fewer visitors from outer space.

* * *

One day Kebi made a request of him. That was rare. She never made requests. She asked for a child, a beautiful vampire child that they could call their own. Amun was reluctant but allowed it. Kebi told the guards to bring a human girl of four years to the chamber. When the child was brought, she asked.

"What is your name, child?"

The girl responded. "Isinia, my Queen."

Kebi thought, 'She'll do.' and then she took he to the Sarcophagus, placed her inside, and injected a massive dose of vampire venom into her heart, and then the lid of the Sarcophagus closed. Forty-one minutes later, the girl busted the lid off. Amun and Kebi grabbed her and fed her. They were enchanted by her beauty. And she was their pet vampire child for the next 900 years.

* * *

Amun later received word that the System Lord ,Egeria, felt that the Goa'uld should be good to the humans of this galaxy, and should stop masquerading as gods. He suggestions were not taken seriously and then she declared war against the System Lords, and then spawned many thousands of new symbiotes. Each new symbiote would have her thoughts and memories and became a terrorist group against the Goa'uld.

The only thing Amun feared was the occasional vampire coven that a grew too large. He could handle the Goa'uld, the System Lords, the Tok'ra, and even an army of Jaffa. It was a group of vampires of three or more that were a threat to him. He heard of one coven in a small city northwest of Egypt in Italy that had been gaining in power and influence and apparently their leader sought out vampires that had special powers. It was even believe that he himself possessed special powers. Amun himself tried to find a way to identify gifted humans. But humans who possessed powers had gifts that were so subtle they were virtually unnoticeable. He ran countless DNA tests of over one million people and never found anyone with a mutated brain segment. It was believed that the leader of the Italian coven search through the vampire population for gifted vampires as their gifts were a little more noticeable rather than the barely detectable, if detectable at all, gifted humans.

There was also a coven directly north of Egypt in the country of Romania, where a group of 12 dark, evil, power-hungry vampires ruled their country with an iron fist though it was rumored that they never told a lie, and they valued honor. It was also said that they possessed an army of physically stronger vampires, as opposed to gifted ones.

* * *

Year 459 A.D.

One day he received an intelligence report from one of his Goa'uld servants. The servant entered the room walked up to the throne were Amun was sitting. Kebi was sitting in an identical throne right beside him. The red eyed girl Isinia, was also standing there calmly. The servant's eyes glowed. He got down on one knee and bowed his head in respect.

**_"My Lord, we have a vampire visitor who wishes to speak to you on an urgent matter. Shall I admit him?"_**

"Send him in." replied Amun.

The servant walked out of the room. A few moments later the servant escorted into the throne room the visiting vampire. The visiting vampire was wearing a black cloak and hood. He walked with perfect poise and subtle grace in his steps, he walked barely faster than human speed. He walked up to the throne, he raised his hands, they were wearing black gloves, and he took off his hood. He looked up at Amun and smiled, stood straight, and held his head high.

**_"Kneel before your God!" _**the servant commanded, yelling at the top of his lungs at the visiting vampire, in a very angry voice.

"It is all right, that is quite enough." said Amun in a calm voice.

The visitor's clothing was perfect and flawless and ornate. He wore around his neck a medallion bearing the symbol of the Northwestern Italian coven.

"Amun. Pharaoh. King and God of Egypt." said the visitor who then got down on one knee, and bowing his head in respect. "I am but a humble servant, and messenger. I bring a message from my master, Aro, leader of the Volturi, and co-ruler of our beautiful, great city, Volterra. My orders from my master are to repeat his words, 'By the decree of the Volturi, on the grounds of convenience for vampires in matters of feeding on human blood and hunting humans, and as well as human rights to live in blissful ignorance. All vampires in the entire world will submit to the law that I will be strictly enforcing, that from this day forth no human may know that vampires exist. False superstitions, and rumors about us will be spread and humans can think of us as falling into their legends in the future, and may live their lives in blissful ignorance at the idea that we do not exist. Failure to comply, will result in the punishment of dismemberment and cremation.' These are my masters words. The message has been sent. You have been served. My master has commanded me to return to Volterra with your answer. What say you?"

Amun's mouth fell open in shock. This was ridiculous! This was preposterous! Who was this Aro, that he felt he could legislate to the entire vampire community such an outrageous proposal. But, at the same time he was torn. He did feel that the 'plague' of the Vap'pir'ray had grown out of control, just as Ra predicted; vampires hunted indiscriminately, freely feeding without hunting. All over the world, the birth rate was down, the death rate was up, and vampires population was increasing. The vampires just fed on babies and children mostly. At lease he himself only fed on the already-dead, terminally ill, and elderly. Maybe a suitable police force to control vampires was necessary now. But how to respond to this? If he had to make all of his human subjects believe that he was in fact just a man, a mortal human man, then it would mean a significant step down in lifestyle. Of course he doubted that the Volturi would object to his method of feeding and hunting. But he would have to no longer portray himself as a God. His subjects would never again be up to see him in the sun if he was to hide the truth from them about what he really was. And then there was how the rest of the vampire community saw him; if he said his answer was yes, he might look like a coward that he was afraid. But keeping his image by saying no then he would face their wrath. He had a few ships and a stockpile of Goa'uld weapons, but he knew he could not stand up to a small army of gifted vampires. Though as a vampire his brain could think and process information extremely fast, he needed a lot more time to think about this.

"Leave here, and return to the city of Volterra! And tell your master, that my answer is not 'no', but that, 'I see his proposal has merit, and that…I will think about it'." answered Amun.

The vampire smiled and nodded.

"That is fair. I will return to Volterra with your response." said the vampire.

The black cloaked Volturi vampire backed out of the room with his eyes at the floor in respect.

* * *

Five years later one of Amun's Goa'uld servants enters the room his eyes glowed, and he kneels in respect.

**_"My Lord, intelligence says that the war between the Volturi and Romanians rages on. The Volturi have the upper hand, and the Romanians forces are retreating on almost every front." _**said the Goa'uld servant.

"This was not entirely unexpected. Though I did expect the Romanians to put up a better fight than this. Thank you for your report, keep me informed!" said Amun.

* * *

59 years later Amun heard that the Romanians Empire had been completely overthrown, though a few of the emperors were now on the run.

Then one day, 'they', came! They unceremoniously entered his throne room. They walked with pageantry. They walked with flawless poise and grace, with magnified dignity and undeniable power. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Even Amun's stoic dignity in that moment betrayed a trace of awe as he looked at them. Every Jaffa in the room readied their staff weapons and moved into aggressive posture.

"JAFFA! KREE!" Amun reprimanded, as the Jaffa had reacted wrongly. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus, of the Volturi. You honor me with your presence. Is there anything that I might do to accommodate you here in my humble home?" said Amun. He felt rather awkward he had not behaved this way since he served Ra.

Caius looked at Amun with a serious business-like face. Marcus looked as though he was completely bored, as though he didn't care about any of this. Aro smiled in a friendly way and stepped forward and extended his hand in greeting.

"Amun, I have not seen you in so long. You don't take many extended trips around the world. It would have been nice had you pass through Volterra every once in a while." said Aro in polite invitation.

"I take extended trips from time to time. But I do believe that you are aware that there is a vampire war going on, and I have things to do." said Amun.

"Yes I quite agree. And I do understand. I hope you will make some trips to Volterra every now and then in the future." Aro invited.

"Perhaps." replied Amun.

Aro looked around the throne room in polite interest.

"Might I say Amun, you have a lovely home." complemented Aro.

"Thank you, I built it using the advanced construction methods by the Goa'uld." explained Amun.

"Well, I must say it is very, very impressive." said Aro.

"Enough with the Smalltalk!" intervened Caius. "You know why we are here Amun! Do you agree to our terms on vampire law or not?"

Aro defended Amun in a polite tone.

"Now, now, brother. Show some respect for the God of Egypt." Aro turned back towards Amun. "I must apologize for my brother, he is a fine leader, but his approach in negotiations is more...aggressive. But as he just said, we were hoping you might give us your answer…only if you want to, I mean you don't have to give us your answer if you don't want to." Aro's tone of voice, though flawlessly polite, indicated a subtle threat. And Amun knew Aro would not take no, for an answer.

Amun closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, prayed for patience, and focused all of his thoughts on his concern for the out-of-control vampires that fed freely, indiscriminately, without restraint.

"Aro. Your brother's question is fair. I believe that your proposal has merit, and I have been thinking about it. And I have decided…that I will abide by your laws." said Amun.

"Oh how wonderful!" exclaimed Aro. "I so feel that this will work out for the best for everyone." said Aro in an enthusiastic tone. But then Aro looked at Amun with a much more serious face. "Although I am afraid to say that you are going to have to prove it."

Aro extended his hand in greeting one more time. Amun had heard that Aro had possessed the ability to read people's minds of course he had no way of actually knowing this, he had only Aro's word that he had this stood up while holding Kebi's hand, and with dignified grace walked down the steps of the raised platform. The child vampire Isinia, followed close behind. Amun reluctantly took Aro's hand.

Aro had the look of the utmost concentration on his face. Aro's mind flooded with 3500 years worth of sharp clear vampire memories, thousands of romantic moments with Kebi, being a benevolent king bestowing favors on those who pleased him, and being a merciless God punishing those who defied him. Aro also saw the less than perfectly clear but still sharp Goa'uld memories from when Amun was a symbiote. Countless thousands of horrible evil atrocities that Amun had committed against the people as a Goa'uld. Technical knowledge on how to build ships, and data crystals, alien weaponry, countless other such fascinating Technology, as well as star charts, over a thousand Stargate addresses, and the most interestingly, the formula on how to make vampire venom in a lab.

Aro held Amun's hand for 10 long slow minutes, when he finally released Amun's hand. He looked Amun right in the eyes with awe.

"Oh my God! The knowledge you possess!" Aro turned back towards his brothers. "Come my brothers. We are done here. His answer is, yes."

"Break the law Amun, and you die. And another thing. Send all of your Goa'uld and Jaffa off of this planet through the Stargate, and then bury the Stargate!" said Caius.

The Volturi left the chamber, and Amun was left to deal with the matter.

* * *

Amun did as Caius commended he released all of his Goa'uld servants and Jaffa from his service. He sent them all through the Stargate to a suitable Goa'uld world. And then he buried the Stargate, he then spread word to all of his human subjects that the royal dynasty of Egypt will of ended permanently and he selected some of his human subjects with good leadership skills to run the government of the country. Amun then disappeared from public view until everyone who recognized his face died off. He hid all of his ships and caches of weapons in deep underground hangers that would most likely never be opened again. He and Kebi lived in one of his underground safe houses that no human would ever find. There was no more collecting and storing blood, he and Kebi hunted like every other vampire.

* * *

Year 750 A.D.

Centuries passed. When a member of the Volturi guard came, one day. He said that he brought word from his master that Immortal children are now illegal because they cannot enforce the law, and anyone in possession of one will die. The guard member said that he is to return to Volterra with the memories that the child Isinia had been destroyed.

If Kebi could cry, she would have. Amun understood and did not want a fight with the Volturi.

"Kebi my love. Stay here I will take care of this." said Amun.

He took Isinia outside, with the Guard Member. He was just glad that he had a painless way of killing her. With the Guard Member as the witness, and with the non-existent tears in his eyes, though that is the sadness that he felt, he kissed her on the forehead, he raised his Zat'nic'tel weapon, and it opened with a sinister metallic sound, and he quickly fired four shots, and Isinia was vaporized.

"Return to your master, and tell him that the deed is done." said Amun.

The Guard Member left.

* * *

Though Amun liked that the feeding habits of the vampire community had been tempered, he felt a bitter resentment towards Aro for his new law forcing him to give up his lifestyle. He was a God, he had worshipers, Jaffa and Goa'uld alike served him, it was his divine right to be loved by the people. He had the idea to try and increase the size of his coven with gifted vampires. In essence taking a page out of Aro's book. Though of course he had been searching for gifted humans for very long time, they were very hard to find. Aro apparently was on a roll, he had heard that 200 years earlier approximately, Aro had added two new young vampires to his coven who apparently had gifts that far surpassed anyone else's. Amun heard through 'word of mouth', that the Romanian emperors attacked Volterra with a hundred vampires in the year 810 A.D. And lost. The new Volturi guard member Alec, according to the rumor, had completely neutralized the entire invading army, and the Volturi ripped the invading army to pieces, without a battle. The remaining Romanian emperors numbered only two, and the Volturi were forever feared and respected from that day forward.

* * *

The year was 1007 AD. He and Kebi were traveling and they were passing through Greece. As they were looking at the sites while passing through a small city, there was a young boy, he was around the age of 23. Apparently he was a bounty hunter by profession and a very skilled hunter, officially though he was working as a technical advisor for the country's local militia. As Amun passed by not interested in what any of the people had to say, he and Kebi were just putting on the mandatory human façade which vampire law required of them, his interest was caught by his vampire hearing; a group of men were whispering about the boy in question whose name they mentioned was Demetri. Demetri could follow someone to the ends of the earth, no one had ever been able to hide from him, ever. One of the men whispered to the other man a story about Demetri's exploits, when he was just a small child, anyone who tried to hide from him was always found, he always knew exactly where they were, even if he didn't know exactly where they were, it was unexplainable. As he grew up he became a skilled fighter whenever his family needed meat he would go off to the woods and he would always be able to find the closest dear and it could never escape him. When he became an advisor to the local militia, any time there was a wanted man or a fugitive, Demetri found them within a very short time. Amun shrugged his shoulders and decided, no, it's nothing, it's a coincidence, he's just really good at what he does, unless talents come in many forms, it could be a one in a million chance of a mutated segment of the brain that allows him to find people, perhaps telepathic in nature, though not strictly mind reading. Amun and Kebi had taken a seat in the pub while they were listening to men. Amun stood up and walked over to the men.

"Excuse me gentlemen?" Amun asked for their attention. "But would you be able to tell me where I can find the bounty Hunter, Demetri? I require his assistance in finding someone and I am willing to pay him generously."

The man asked him, "who wants to know?"

Amun used some subtle intimidation and the men told him where Demetri could be found.

They went another town over to the General's police barracks. When they got there, Amun found the young talented Hunter. Amun inquired of the Hunter and offered him an opportunity. Amun told Demetri that he would like to employ his services for a price that no one would ever be able to beat; speed, strength, and make his already strong gift of tracking a thousand times better. Demetri was interested. Amun then asked Demetri to follow him to a more private place.

Amun took Demetri out into the woods where he then said, "Your payment!" grabbed him and sank his teeth into Demetri's neck.

Three days later after the painful fiery transformation Demetri felt the thirst. Amun fed him a few humans, not enough to completely satiate his thirst, but just enough to take the edge off. Amun explained to Demetri who he is, his wife Kebi, what he Demetri now was, what he had become, and what he was now capable of. The super senses, the speed, the strength. Demetri inquired why Amun had done this to him?

Amun said "I wanted you to join my coven because I felt that you were the best. I saw potential in you that I did not see in just anybody else."

Demetri was flattered and he thought that he understood.

* * *

100 years passed. And Amun had spoiled Demetri rotten. And Demetri loved Amun like a father. They lived in the underground Egyptian Temple as they always had. But then one day out of the blue, Aro made a surprise visit. Aro just walked right in as though he owned the place. He was accompanied by 4 members of the guard including a woman named Chelsea.

"Amun my dear friend!" said Aro in an overly excited voice as though he and Amun were the best of friends that visited each other all the time, and always so excited to see each other.

"Aro, what a pleasant surprise. You honor me with your visit." said Amun.

"Oh, you flatter me." said Aro "it's just that it's been so long. I was hoping that you and I could catch up, talk a little."

"Well, I am always happy to entertain." said Amun.

Conversation went on for a while Aro stayed for a few days and even hunted with the family.

And then, just when Aro was about to leave, he turned to Demetri.

"Young Demetri, I was hoping perhaps I might persuade you to come and visit our beautiful city of Volterra for a little while?" Aro offered.

At the presence of the female guard member Chelsea, an odd look came over Demetri's face.

"Yes, I would like to." responded Demetri with enthusiasm.

Amun was curious of this. Why would his talented son just up and accept the invitation like that? Of course Demetri was free to come and go as he pleased, or at least that was the pretense Amun portrayed. If Amun's pretense had been portrayed as anything different, then Demetri might have felt resentment and not have stayed so willingly.

A few years later Demetri sent word that he was staying in Volterra. Amun was furious. He didn't know how Aro was doing this, but somehow he had brainwashed Demetri into doing this.

* * *

In the year 1344 Amun was going about his business when suddenly his ring transporter activated. When he went to the other room he saw some strangely dressed people, wearing white capes, white hoods, body armor, and utility belts. Who were standing on the ring transporter.

"Who goes there, and who dares to enter my home?" said Amun.

"Our most sincere apologies my kind sir, we activated this ring transporter, we did not know where it would lead us exactly, we just curious. We did not mean to enter your home uninvited." said a female individual.

"Obviously you are familiar with Goa'uld technology. Tell me who are you?" asked Amun.

"We are the Espers of Esper Mansion. As we said, we locked onto the signal of this ring transporter and we came here. If you would like, we will leave." said the woman.

Amun was rather curious about these strange humans that are so knowledgeable on technologies such as ring transporters and other such things.

They talked for many hours, they exchanged some knowledge. They told him what an honor it was to meet him, and that they offered him greetings from their Leader The Lutz of Esper Mansion. They gave Amun the ring transporter coordinates for Esper Mansion and invited him to stop by any time, and then they left.

* * *

Time passed. Little happened, and then in the year 1791 a nomad passed through the area. Amun extended the courtesy of saying hello. The Nomad was tall with blonde hair, and yellow eyes. All vampires eyes were either black or red, he had never seen a vampire with yellow eyes before?

"Hello nomad. Welcome to Giza. My name is Amun, and this is my wife Kebi."

"I am pleased to meet you, my name is Carlisle Cullen."

The two of them sat down and talked for many hours, Carlisle was fascinated that Amun was reaching his 5000'th year.

"Pardon me for asking Carlisle, but how is it that your eyes are yellow?" said Carlisle.

"Well, I had determined that eye color is determined by diet, when a vampire drinks human blood their eyes turn red. When a vampire drinks animal blood, their eyes will turn yellow."

Amun was fascinated. He went over all of his notes on vampire study for the past five thousand years, and he realized that in five thousand years he had made a serious flaw in his research. Animal blood. He always knew that it was fully compatible for sustaining a vampire, but he had never experimented with it, and that's because he never felt it was necessary, he didn't think it would make a difference, other than the fact that I didn't smell as good as human blood.

What Amun was also fascinated by was Carlisle's civility, kindness to both vampires and humans, unwavering honesty, and the fact that he was just so good and moral for a vampire. They both quickly became very good friends. Carlisle explained that he had been traveling the world, and studying the sciences, and arts by night, after he had been changed by accident only 150 years earlier by a savage sewer dwelling vampire that he had led a religious mob to hunt down and kill. He had recently just came from Volterra after he had become very good friends with Aro. Carlisle said that he had spent only 20 years in the Tower of Volterra, until he decided to move on. Amun could immediately see Aro's fascination in Carlisle but Carlisle was not physically stronger or gifted so Aro's fascination in Carlisle would have been a passing diversion, he would have had no interest in Carlisle becoming a member of the guard.

* * *

Carlisle moved on from Egypt. He returned to Egypt 10 years later, in the year 1801 for a visit, a casual social call. And then again moved on. Carlisle had apparently been studying medicine and was hoping to treat humans as a Medical doctor. Amun wondered why? What vampire would want to spend so much extra time around blood to try and save people's lives, though that was neither here nor there.

* * *

In 1809 Amun and Kebi had been passing through an Egyptian town of Cairo, where on a man was putting on a street magic show by use of his nephew, and before everyone's eyes, the boy was magically manipulating fire. It was amazing. Everyone 'oooo'ed' and 'awe'd'. Amun became curious. At vampire speed he went up and stabbed the boy in the arm with a syringe when no one was looking, drew a small sample of blood, and zipped away before anyone could see him, the boy looked around to see what happened, he thought he'd been stung by a bee. Amun went back to his lab where he examined the blood sample under his Goa'uld scanner. It took some time from to find what you was looking for, but eventually he noticed something with in the DNA, and then he saw it. A genetic mutation. The scientific and technical details were very complicated but ultimately the end result is that the genetic mutation within the boy's DNA would enable him telekinetic abilities. This was Amun's biggest find in gifted humans in five thousand years, he had to seize the opportunity. The next day he went back to town and found the boy. Amun explained to the boy all about the Volturi, and that they would come for him and they would try and steal him and utilize his powers as their own. He then took the boy against his will back to the underground Temple where he bit him.

After the painful three day transformation, Amun brought some humans into the temple and fed the boy. Once the boy's thirst was satiated, conversation began and they started asking questions to each other. The boy said his name was Benjamin. Benjamin understood the importance of vampire law and keeping his gift a secret from the Volturi. Amun asked for multiple demonstrations of Benjamin's power; he originally had only been able to control fire, but as a vampire that power extended to rock, dirt, and metal. Then wind and air. Then water.

Amun kept Benjamin distracted with blood for the first twelve months, but after he overcame the newborn madness he directed his attention back to human memories. He felt Amun was a good man and loved him like a father, but he kept remembering a twelve year old girl by the name of Tia, to whom that he loved and had hoped to marry when she was grown.

* * *

Four years after Benjamin's transformation, he had not been outside of the temple once. Amun and Kebi took turns watching him. Amun was afraid Aro would find out about him. Around this time, the girl Tia would have been sixteen years old. Benjamin then approached Amun.

"Father, I was hoping you might grant me a reasonable request?" said Benjamin.

Clever choice of words, thought Amun, his negative answer would make him seem unreasonable.

"Tell me." said Amun.

"There is a human girl I wish to go find. I fear for her. This is important to me." said Benjamin.

"No, you can not leave. We can not risk you being seen. The Volturi will kill Kebi and me if they knew that we had you. Plus we have already discussed this; your human life is over, forget the mortals from your past. We will not discuss this matter again, and that is final!" said Amun.

But unbeknownst to Amun, Benjamin never let the matter go. He thought about it all the time.

* * *

One year later. Amun went out to hunt while Kebi watched Benjamin. He found some sick and old who would not be missed, satisfied his thirst and brought them home for Benjamin. When he got home, Kebi was there waiting for him, after having dug herself out of what appeared to be a cave in. She was on her knees before him in respect.

"A thousand apologies my love. Benjamin has left us against your wishes, and I could not stop him. You entrusted me with a simple task, and due to my incompetence, I have failed you. I will accept the punishment of death, which I deserve." Kebi never did let go of the old servant ways, she was still perfectly polite, and flawlessly humble.

Amun paused in shock to take it all in, and then he growled in rage. To vent his excess energy he punched through a brick wall.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"He said to me that he was sorry, but that he just could not live like this anymore, and that he had to find his own way in this world, and his own place in which he feels he belongs. He then used his power to manipulate earth to cause a cave in, briefly trapping me. I dug my way out without difficulty, but it took me awhile. When I got out he was gone." Kebi explained.

He could have followed Benjamin's scent, but it wouldn't do any good if Benjamin didn't want to be there. Plus, how could he stand up to Benjamin's powers in a fight? After everything he did, finding Benjamin, keeping him hidden, all the scheming, all the lies. What a waste. This will be just like Demetri. He then walked off to be alone.

"My love." Kebi tried to get his attention.

Amun turned back in her direction.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Of course Amun wouldn't. No matter how angry he gets, he never considers it for a second. Her continued behavior as a humble slave girl was sealed in her personality with her vampire transformation. What she did was more for her own benefit.

"Not yet!" Amun responded in a resentful tone.

* * *

Seven days later. Benjamin returned right out of the blue, towing with him a female newborn.

"Benjamin! After everything that I have done for you, you defy me, you could've got caught, you could have been seen, you blatantly lied to me, you disobeyed me after everything I have done for you. I gave you in mortality, why did you leave." said Amun, in a tone that indicated that he didn't know what he would do with such a disobedient boy.

Amun shouted his accusations and expression of anger at Benjamin for quite a while. Benjamin waited patiently and allowed Amun to talk himself out. When Amun was finished talking Benjamin gave his explanation.

"Father I am NOT sorry for what I did. I did what I did because I believe that I am a free man, that I can do whatever I want. I love you like a father, but this was important to me, and I had to do this, this is Tia, she is now my mate. At first I thought of just running away with her, but once I had her, I realized something, something has happened to me, the very thing that you had wanted, it required me to chase down part of my human life, but now that I have and it's done and over with, I no longer have any connection to my human life. And now I realize that I would like to continue to be part of your coven and stay here with you…granted that Tia can stay with us."

Amun stopped and thought for a second. And he considered the logic of Benjamin's words. Benjamin no longer had any connection to his human life and now it seems that he was fully devoted to him. Amun saw that this might just have been worth it. And all in all, his gift was not discovered by any other vampires, so no harm done. And life in the underground Temple of Amun went on peacefully and quietly.

* * *

In 1928 there were some archaeological digs that we're going on here in there it seems that humans everywhere we're digging up or ancient artifacts and exploring the Egyptian tombs. Amun allowed this as to do anything to stop them or interfere might cause a public spectacle and expose the secret. And then there was one particular archeological dig that year, a group of excavators and archaeologist dug up the Stargate. some of the scholars and other experts ancient writings determined that the surrounding artifacts used to belong to Ra. Some years later the dialing device was stolen by the Nazis and the Stargate was loaded onto a boat and taken to the Americas. Amun never saw the Stargate again. However, Amun was watching Benjamin practice with his power. When he received a message from his lab. He went to his lab and realized that it was an alert to a small homing device that he had placed on the Stargate fifteen hundred years earlier. It was telling him that the Stargate had been activated, while on the boat carrying it to the States, and that it was an incoming wormhole. He didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Year 1945

Amun received a message from his lab. It was telling him that the stargate had been activated, only this time it was an outgoing wormhole. 'What?' Amun thought. 'How could they figure out how it works? Did they dial randomly and get lucky or something?'

Amun concluded that he would never know.

* * *

Year 1969

Amun received a message from his lab. It was telling him that the Stargate had been activated again, and it was another outgoing wormhole. But he did not bother himself with it.

* * *

In 1971, Carlisle made another visit. Only this time he brought six other vampires with him. Benjamin and Tia were out at the time and said they wouldn't be back for several days. This time with Carlisle's visit, Amun was intrigued at the size of the coven, a coven of seven; most vampire covens can't live with so many because there's too much conflict at feeding time between a larger group, with exceptions of the Romanians and the Volturi. Even his own coven of four was considered abnormally large. But with a coven of 7, the strength of a coven depends on numbers, this would know make Carlisle's coven the strongest coven in the world, except for the Volturi.

"Amun, I'm sorry its been so long since I've come to visit." said Carlisle.

"No need to apologize Carlisle, I can only imagine that you must be quite busy." said Amun.

"Not much has changed here since I've last visited. But we were just passing through the area and we thought we'd stop by. I want you to meet my wife Esme." said Carlisle.

"She is very beautiful Carlisle, you are lucky man." said Amun.

"Thank you Amun." said Carlisle.

Carlisle directed Amun to a tall boy with reddish brown hair.

"This is my son Edward. He also has a gift to read minds." said Carlisle.

Amun raised his eyebrow in interest, careful to focus his thinking on other things. Carlisle directed Amun to a tall blonde boy and a girl with short brown hair.

'Oh, my goodness! What happened to him?' Amun thought as he looked at the blond boy. His face and neck were covered in vampire teeth marks.

"He has fought and killed over a thousand blood thirsty newborns." Edward answered Amun's unspoken question.

'Ah,' thought Amun. It took him maybe one second to put two and two together. 'The North American Vampires Southern Wars.' he thought. Amun had not been ignorant of what happened across the sea, a continent over, that started more than a century ago. It was disgusting; savage, uncivilized nomads, so greedy for all the blood they could drink every single day, that they demanded to be the only vampire with in a densely populated area, and then fought without discretion by creating more vampires even more savage and out of control than themselves.

"My son Jasper, and his wife, Alice. Jasper can both manipulate and feel other people's emotions. And Alice can see the future." said Carlisle.

Amun felt a wave of calm and peace settle over himself as Jasper looked at him. Amun was even more intrigued. Alice's brain must have a mutated sectional lobe, near the central cortex when she was born as a human, by a one in ten billion random chance. And Jasper's body must emit a form of delta radiation that manipulates the chemical hormone production of the brain. Amun had studied the science behind thousands of possible gifts for the last 5000 years.

"And this is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." said Carlisle.

Amun was further impressed with Carlisle's coven, the one called Emmett was huge, he rarely saw a vampire that would be as strong as him. And the blond girl was as beautiful as Kebi (though, by Amun's opinion, just barely).

The Cullen's stayed for one day and were going to move on.

"Carlisle, I didn't know that collecting gifted vampires was an ambition of yours." said Amun in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"It's not." said Carlisle, amused. "When I created Edward, I didn't know he had a gift. You could say I stumbled across him by accident. And as for Alice and Jasper, they found me."

"Be careful Carlisle, if Aro could see you now, he might try to steal them from you." warned Amun.

Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you Amun, but Aro and I are very good friends and I don't think anything will be wrong. When I left Volterra 200 years ago, he wished me well and he and I departed on good terms." said Carlisle.

'So naive', thought Amun. But he wished him good luck and they left.

* * *

January 1981

Ten years later Amun received a visit from a particularly unexpected guest.

A man walked into Amun's underground Temple. He was caucasian with brown hair, a goatee, and he wore a Goa'uld hand device on his left hand.

**_"Lord Amun, it's been a very long time has it not?" _**said the visitor as his eyes glowed, and he spoke in the loud and distorted voice of the Goa'uld.

"Lord Setesh, more than 800 years now if I recall, and of course you had a different host back then. But I could recognize you anywhere." said Amun.

**_"I am asking for a favor."_** said Setesh.

Amun smiled with amusement.

"I am sorry Lord Setesh. But I can not help you." said Amun, indicating that whatever it was, he didn't want to get involved.

**_"Please, I'm in trouble. I am a fugitive from three organizations, everyone is after me, the Volturi, the Tok'ra, the System Lords. I just killed an Ashrak, and barely survived the fight. My only protection now is this new host. You're my only hope." _**said Setesh.

Amun thought, the fact that Setesh was a fugitive, was the very reason he didn't want to get involved.

**_"I need to use the Chappa'ai." _**said Setesh.

"It was dug up 53 years ago. It is now in the hands of the United States Air Force." said Amun.

**_"Can you give me a shape ship?"_ **said Setesh.

"No I prefer to keep all of my ships to myself. Sorry." said Amun.

**_"Please Amun, I will do anything, I need something!" _**said Setesh.

Amun thought that he could then do something small for his old friend, and walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out a bundle of cash, some documents, and a set of keys.

"I have set up several hundred safe houses around the world, should I ever need them. You can have a mansion that I own outside of Seattle. Underneath the house is a set of catacombs, with a ring transporter, and the cache of weapons. But I will ask you to keep a low profile. I thank you for your visit." said Amun.

**_"Thank You Amun. I am in your debt." _**said Setesh.

"Darn right you are." said Amun.

Setesh left quickly, and Amun never saw him again.

* * *

April 2006

Amun was watching the news. And there was talks of mass murders and disappearances all different kinds of people taking place only at night in Seattle. He immediately recognized it as a newborn army. The only thing is, why Seattle? He kept an eye on most vampire covens around the world, he was aware of an Alaskan coven of three succubus, an Irish coven led by a very beautiful vampire. He was also aware that Carlisle had recently settled in the Olympic Peninsula. But on the whole, he did not know what was going on.

* * *

August 2006

**Author's Note: The timeline in this fan fic; I'm making it so that the timeline of the original Stargate movie happened the timeline of, 'Breaking Dawn'.**

Amun was watching Benjamin practice with his power. When he received a message from his lab. he went to his lab and realized that it was an alert to a small homing device that he had placed on the Stargate fifteen hundred years earlier. It was telling him that the Stargate had been activated again. Another outgoing wormhole. And then a few more. He was curious. The homing device was telling him that the Stargate was at the bottom of an old missile silo, inside a mountain, in Colorado. The next couple of weeks the Stargate had a few more activations that were outgoing and incoming.

September 2006

Amun was working on an experiment in his lab, when he received a message. He heard a familiar beeping sound and he went over to a specially made protective box. He opened it and pulled out a silver ball the size of a basketball. It was a Goa'uld long range communication device. The face of a minor Goa'uld who was in the service of Apophis, but was loyal to Amun, appeared.

**_"Lord Amun, this signal is secure. I just thought that you would like to know, Ra is dead."_**

"What? How did this happen?" said Amun.

**_"There was an uprising on Abydos. From what our Intel says, his Ha'tak was in orbit when a small strike force of trained humans from an alien planet ringed and nuclear warhead aboard his ship…oh, and he was on the ship by the way."_**

Amun let it sink in, and then he burst out laughing.

"Oh, Ra. That fool. Thought he was so high and mighty. But I tell you, he was nothing more than a child. Thank you for telling me. Keep me informed." said Amun.

* * *

December 2006

Amun, Kebi, Tia, and Benjamin we're all sitting together in the family room going about separate pursuits. When suddenly Carlisle and Esme showed up.

"Carlisle, you come to visit me so much. Is there anything that I might do for you?" said Amun.

"I'm afraid that I'm not here on a strictly social call this time. I need your help, Amun, my family has been accused of a serious crime by the Volturi. Just the thing is that, we are innocent, and we are going to present evidence to the Volturi to prove it, but we need witnesses to stand beside us."

Amun was shocked that Carlisle would ask such a thing. Amun did not want to get involved with anything from anyone who is under accusation from the Volturi.

"I am sorry Carlisle, but I cannot help you." said Amun. "I warned you Carlisle, that having so many gifted vampires in your family would attract the Volturi's attention, and now they have you on some trumped-up charge."

"You are mistaken Amun, the charge that they have against us is not trumped up. They believe the charges against us is valid and legitimate. Though you are right that I'm sure Aro will use it as an excuse to acquire my gifted family members. I need you to go to my house in the town of Forks, Washington. I wouldn't ask, but Alice had a vision of all of us. She said that if you follow our instructions from her future visions then there's a good chance for everything to go well. I'm asking this of you Amun, please." pleaded Carlisle.

Before Amun could say anything, Benjamin step in front of Carlisle.

"Carlisle Cullen. My name is Benjamin. Amun has told me all about you. I will go to your house in the town of Forks, Washington, and I will witness for you." said Benjamin.

"No Benjamin, I forbid it!" said Amun.

"I love you Amun, but I will do as I please. I declared independence when I went and got Tia, now I will declare my independence again, I'm tired of running from the Volturi. If Aro is to know that I exist, then I wish to be free, and if he tries to steal me to add me to his collection, then I will use my power to drive him off. Even though I have Tia, I'm getting a little bored with vampire life, and I want to see what is going on with this witness stuff." said Benjamin.

Amun then decided that he had might as well go along with Benjamin. If Benjamin's existence was going to come out, he had might as well be there to keep it under control.

"Thank You Benjamin, I am in your debt, go straight to Forks. But steer clear of the Quileute Indian Reservation, it is a no vampire zone, and out of courtesy for my family's anonymity, please do not hunt with in the state of Washington." said Carlisle.

Carlisle said goodbye, and he and Esme left.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. I was trying to fit everything in. Some of you might notice that some things in the timeline are not accurate, but i did that on purpose, so just go with it. I thought that since vampire flesh is far denser than most substances, a Zat'nic'tel weapon would take more than three shots to disintegrate, I know it's a little silly, but I considered just ripping and burning, but than I decided to just go with the Stargate theme of the story. Please review.**

** Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 7: Amun's 'Breaking Dawn' History)


	7. Amun's 'Breaking Dawn' History

Chapter 7: Amun's 'Breaking Dawn' History

**Amun's point of view:**

24 hours later in the town of Forks.

Me and the rest of my coven arrived at the Cullen's house. I could smell the scent of many vampires. The house was of American design, very large, quite, modern and pristine. I let my way up to the front door and I was meant by Edward and another blonde vampire with yellow eyes.

"Amun, I assume that's Carlisle spoke to you?" said Edward Cullen.

"Yes, but he was a little cryptic about it. Now I just want to say that I don't want to be here any longer than is necessary, and should anything go wrong, I will not fight against the Volturi." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"That is fair. We are only asking you to witness. Nothing more." said Edward in a reassuring voice.

"So Carlisle says." I said in a worried tone.

Then Benjamin stepped in front of Edward.

"Edward Cullen," Benjamin started and then was cut off in mid sentence.

"You are Benjamin." Edward finished the sentence. Then he smiled and tapped his forehead.

"I am pleased to meet you. And I am rather talented myself." Benjamin said proudly. "So, what is this all about?"

Edward gestured to the blond woman beside him.

"This is my cousin Tanya, from Alaska." Edward said.

"The succubus, almost everyone knows about them." said Benjamin.

"How bout we talk about this inside?" I suggested.

We all went inside the house. Inside the house was quite a gathering. I saw a boy and girl over in one corner. Another blond woman with yellow eyes and a man a woman, both brunettes, with yellow eyes as well. I recognized the man and he was looking at Benjamin with awe.

"Eleazar of the Volturi. What are you doing here?" I asked him out of curiosity. The Volturi's guard rarely leave the city, unless on a mission.

"I found Carmon here, fell in love and I left. Though I am sure Aro hopes to get me back someday." said Eleazar.

"How is Demetri?" I asked.

"One hundred and four years ago, I saw him last. He was doing well. This over here is our sister Kate. Jasper's brother Peter and his mate Charlotte from the Southern Wars. And from Ireland, Siobhan, her mate Liam, and their newest coven member Maggie."

I nodded in respect for each of them. But I still didn't know why I was here. Edward was looking at me while I thought this.

"We have been accused of harboring an immortal child." said Edward.

I was in shock. An immortal child? This was appalling! And Carlisle sent me here to witness! How could he do this to me? My witness in such a case will bring the collective might of the Volturi down on me!

"EDWARD! I trusted Carlisle and your whole family when he sent me here! I didn't know I was going to be sent here for that! How could Carlisle do this to me?!" I shouted.

"It's not what you think. Let us explain." said Edward.

"If this is a matter of immortal children, then there is nothing to explain!" I shouted.

"Amun, I want to hear their explanation." said Benjamin.

I was surprised. I taught Benjamin better than this. He knows not to get involved with matters involving immortal children.

Edward smiled at Benjamin.

"Then we will show you Benjamin. Bella love, bring out Renesmee, please."

From around the corner in the other room came huge man who appeared to be human, but he smelled like a canine. Beside him was young newborn vampire woman, with long brown hair, and the bright red eyes of the newborn that were darkened to an amber-orange, probably from animal blood. She was holding what appeared to be a human child of maybe two years of age. I assumed at first sight, the little girl was an immortal child, she had pale skin but her eyes were a rich chocolate brown, I felt extreme heat coming off of her, she had a smell that I had never smelled before, and she had a strong, fast heartbeat. Okay, she is not a vampire, but she clearly is not human. I had never encountered a life form like her in this galaxy before, well maybe a serrakin from the planet Hebriden, but she was clearly not serrakin. Maybe a serrakin hybrid, but no, she looks more human than serrakin, and even a human that is only part serrakin would have at least some serrakin physical characteristics. If she was not from Earth, than where? Would she have gotten here through the Stargate? It was unburied. Or maybe by ship.

"Well Amun, you are the first one to think she's from outer-space." said Edward with an amused tone of voice.

"Clearly she is neither human, nor vampire. What is she?" asked Benjamin.

Now he was stealing my questions. Edward put his arm around the woman's shoulders.

"Benjamin this is my wife, Bella. This is Bella's best friend from the Quileute Indian Reservation, Jacob Black. He's a werewolf."

Ah, one of the infected from my first failed experiment. That was the most humiliating blunder of all of my work.

"How can that be?" I questioned. "The full moon is tonight, the sun just went down, and moon-rise was about twelve minutes ago." I finished as a statement of fact.

"I don't transform on the full moon. I can freely transform from human to wolf at any time." said Jacob Black.

I stared at him in curiosity.

"And this here is our daughter. Our biological daughter. Half human, half vampire."

I was inflamed at his words! He dares insult the variables of my work! To me, this was like blasphemy against all of my science!

"YOU LIE!" I shouted. "A vampire cannot have a baby with a human. The DNA of our two species are too different."

"Then let Renesmee show you." said Edward.

He beckoned Benjamin and Tia over, and the child placed her hand on Benjamin's cheek. Benjamin gasped like he had been shocked. He held there for a little while and then the child dropped her hand. Benjamin had a look of awe on his face. Tia then allowed the child to touch her face.

"You have an amazing gift child." said Tia, in a voice of divine worship. I was jealous, people are supposed to feel that way towards me.

Benjamin then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter. He ignited a small flame, he placed his hand over the flame and when he pulled his hand away he held a few inches above his hand, telekineticly, a small fireball. The fireball then shaped its self into the perfect shape of the child's face. The child laughed and clapped her hands. There was also a round of impressed awe from the crowd in the room.

"Amun, come let the child show you." said Benjamin.

"Have the child show me what?" I asked.

"She has the ability to transfer her own thoughts and memories into our minds telepathically." explained Benjamin.

"No, I won't allow this! This is gone on long enough, and too much of a risk against our family! Come Benjamin and Tia! Let us leave!" I demanded.

"I feel that this is serious, Amun. I feel that perhaps it is necessary to stay here and help convince the Volturi to stop and listen, you and Kebi are of course free to leave, but after seeing the beautiful peaceful life that this family lives, I now feel a very strong desire to protect it." explained Benjamin.

I felt a very strong desire to stay here and keep an eye on Benjamin. So I decided that if I was going to stay I had might as well find out all of the details of what was going on. I inquired of Edward how all of this happened. He explained a tale of how he met the young woman, Bella, only 23 months ago. Something about a silly high school romance, and then a coven of sadistic nomads. A birthday party where Jasper tried to kill her, and then in his absence after he broke up with her for her own protection. An entire pack of werewolves that apparently exists within the DNA of the local Indian tribe, and then a trip to Italy when Edward wanted to kill himself because he thought that Bella was dead. A promise to Aro that she would become immortal, and then a subtle threat that they would come and check. And then how the redheaded vampire known as Victoria, tried to wipe out the Cullen clan while she was in Seattle.

'Well that explained why there was a newborn Army in Seattle back in the spring, to begin with.' I thought.

Edward then went on to explain to me about a wedding, and then how he made love to her while she was still human, and their child was conceived and grew inside the womb to full maturity in only four weeks. And then the succubus by the name of the Irena, saw Renesmee one week ago, and went to the Volturi to report to Aro that the Cullen's had created and harbored an immortal child, and were allied with werewolves that killed her mate.

This was just getting worse all the time. The situation just sounded more and more like something that I did not want to get involved in. Under the fact that they were able to conceive a child, half human half vampire. How was this possible? I went over all of my notes in my head over my research but now I started to question my own work. I had never actually done a study on it. For 5000 years vampires and humans being unable to have children with each other was obvious. I had heard about rumors of half vampire children, here and there, but I dismissed them, past them off as human superstition about immortal children, I never considered them to be true. But I had never actually sat down and ran a computer simulation. I never actually conducted a practical experiment on it. I mean, when I created the serum, the serum said that it would do what it's supposed to do, but then it turned out to do things a little bit differently. Was it possible for a vampire sperm to fertilize a human egg?

Edward walked over to a laptop computer, opened up several documents, and turned the screen in my direction.

"This here is legitimate scientific data on the compatibility between vampire sperm and human ova. Me and Carlisle have been doing analysis on it for months." said Edward.

As I looked at the screen there was a digitally enhanced recreation of a sperm meeting an egg. And then a blown up image of a DNA strand of both human DNA, and vampire DNA, and then a mixture of the two, and then the image of a fertilized embryo growing into a child. There was also a lot of very complicated mathematical equations mixed into the explanations of each DNA strand.

I was in awe. The data was correct. This was no forgery. I was embarrassed. In 5000 years, how could I have missed this?

"I stand corrected. This is remarkable!" I exclaimed.

I then thought, half human vampires, could this be the key that I have been looking for?

I had tried several different versions of the serum, none of them better than the last.

Could turning humans into the perfect hosts for the Goa'uld be as simple as having vampires breed them through human women? It was only one second later that I scratched that idea off. The Cullen's child had skin as hard as vampire skin. A Goa'uld symbiote would not be able to burrow into the neck. But the Volturi were on their way, on a matter of an immortal child, so this was hardly the time. I would need to wait until later to conduct further experiments on the matter.

Benjamin and Tia quickly became friends with the clan of succubus. Conversation and common likes and dislikes flowed easily between them and the Irish coven.

* * *

One day later there was the arrival of another guest. He was rather young, only 200 years old, give or take. He was clearly American. He was a friend of Carlisle's, and by the things he was saying, he was changed during the American revolution. He called himself Garrett. They presented the child to him, and his reaction was much like Benjamin's, he was overly curious of the situation. The child showed him her thoughts and memories, and he was then quite taken with her. He then began to talking to the succubus, and came up with a lot of questions about drinking animal blood and getting close to humans.

"You know I've met a lot of beautiful vampires before but you are by far the most beautiful but I've ever seen." Garrett said to Kate, using no subtlety to the fact that he liked her.

Kate smiled.

"Well, you know I don't just take humans as lovers. I from time to time like the durability of a vampire." said Kate with a sly seductive tone.

I listened to their conversation from a distance. Feigning less interest then I actually had.

"So how is it that you came to live on just animal blood?" Garrett seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Well, after our Creator died," she paused after the last word, "we tried to find comfort in sex. In human legend we became the original succubus. Just the thing is that, it wasn't very easy to do, though we had vampire lovers, we also had mostly human lovers. Human men were very soft and warm, but also breakable and we couldn't resist feeding. In time when our self-control grew, we did learn to resist feeding while making love to them. As for a current lifestyle, our eating habits, that is something we just did on a whim one day, it took us awhile to work up to it but we felt that we could kill our human lovers less if we broke the vampire addiction to human blood. And that's the jist of how me and my sisters became vegetarians."

Garrett was still further curious and continued to ask more questions. I turned my attention however towards the werewolf, my interest in him got the better of me and I walked over to him.

"Jacob Black?"

He scrutinized me, taking in my profile. Appraising the look on my face, and then he answered.

"Amun," He then looked in Kebi's direction, "you'll have to forgive me, I forgot your name?"

"Her name is Kebi." I said.

"So you are from Egypt?" asked the werewolf.

"Yes, I am from Egypt. I was Pharaoh of Egypt 23 times under different aliases for 3500 years. I am curious about you Jacob Black. I don't think I have ever met one of your kind before. Can everyone on your Indian reservation transform like you can?" I asked.

"Not everyone, but the majority of the population has the potential." said Jacob.

"How is it that you and your pack transforms at will? I have never heard of such a genetic mutation that allows just the spontaneous transformation?"

"Our power to transform defies the laws of physics. Our power is strictly magical. Real magic." said Jacob.

I had found a great deal of scientific aspects to every vampire gift. But the werewolves gift to spontaneously transform by means of magic, I was rather interested.

"You know, where I come from, anyone who were suggest that anything his magic, is considered just simpleminded, not understanding the more vast aspect of what something is. But perhaps I will not argue with you. I would love to know if you have any records of how you came to be."

Jacob Black gave a brief explanation of his tribe's history though he left most of the details out as he explained that it was supposed to be secrets that were only to be told to people within the tribe.

Before the end of the day, two more vampires arrived; friends of Carlisle's. Mary and Randall, they appeared to be friends but they were not partnered or traveled together.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme returned a few days later. With one more guest.

"Amun, thank you for being here. This is my friend Alistair, from England."

"Pleased to meet you Alistair." I said.

"Yeah whatever. Carlisle what is it here you wish to tell me?"

And then, the newborn Isabella, brought out the child.

"What is the meaning of this Carlisle? You brought me here for this?"

"She is not a vampire, Alistair. She is a half human half vampire. Bella conceived her on her and Edward's honeymoon. She can make you read her mind if she touches you."

Alistair thought for a moment and then said, "No Carlisle. I'll take you word for it, and I would prefer to be left alone. Of course now they will know I was here. No way to keep it from Aro, at this point. Centuries on the run, that's what this will mean. What a fine way to treat your friends."

"It won't be like that, Alistair. Aro and I are good friends. He will listen." said Carlisle.

"You seem so sure Carlisle. I'll stay to witness. But I have a bad feels about this."

He walked off and had no interest to speak to anyone.

* * *

A few days later, Emmett and Rosalie returned. They had met several vampires but only Garrett, Mary, and Randal agreed to come.

* * *

Several days later. Everyone was standing around in the yard having private conversations then there was commotion out in the woods. It sounded like fast running and then there was some very fast blurs that came out of nowhere and clung to the trees, they appeared to be to vampires. I had never seen any vampires like them before. They look like exotic Cro-Magnon women, obviously they were aboriginals from long ago that were changed, and then they never abandoned their primitive ways. They dropped to the ground landing softly on their feet, they were tall, and strong, and exotic. Carlisle stepped in front and walked towards them.

"Zafrina and Senna. It is good to see you both. But where is Katcheri? I have never seen you three apart." said Carlisle.

The one who was called Zafrina spoke.

"Alice said that we needed to separate, and that it was very urgent and important that you needed us here, while she needed Katcheri elsewhere. She didn't say what it was exactly, only that there was a great hurry?" She said the last part with a great deal of concern towards Carlisle.

Edward then summoned Bella.

"Bella love, bring Renesmee."

And Bella came out and faced the wild Amazon vampires while carrying the half vampire child. The Amazon women showed no shock or surprise, or aversion to the half vampire child. They both came in close and as the child reached out and touched their faces.

Everyone quickly became fast friends with everyone, and I had to admit I was impressed with Carlisle's leadership in this matter. I had never seen a larger friendly gathering of vampires.

I became acquainted with some of the other Quileute werewolves. The ones that were referred to as 'Jacob's pack'. They seemed to stop by the house every now and then. I have met only one of them in human form, a sandy colored wolf frequently took human form and interacted with some of the other vampire guests, I was told his name was Seth Clearwater. The other three wolves, a smaller gray one, a larger gray one, and a chocolate brown one. Though I had already talked to Jacob, I did walk over to the one called Seth, and asked a few questions, he claimed that as long as he continued to regularly transform from human to wolf he would stay young forever, a measure of immortality. He also claimed that in his human form, though not as fast or as strong as a vampire, he was still several times the speed of a human, more than 10 times the strength of a human, as well as his good health and rapid healing, and his skin was still as soft as human skin, not like a vampire hybrid that was as hard as a vampire. I went back to thinking about my experiments. Could a Quileute werewolf in human form quite possibly be the perfect host for a Goa'uld symbiote. But no, I'm jumping to conclusions to quickly, there would still be much study to consider.

The two Amazons later that day, walked up to me and Kebi. They scrutinized me with disapproving looks.

I was wearing my Goa'uld Hand Device that works without Naquadah blood, on my left hand. I wore it for protection as I was surrounded by many vampires, though I hoped I wouldn't have to use it. It's also best to have protection around vampires that might recognize you and know who and what you were, perhaps even disapprove of you.

"You are the Egyptian God of wind and air?" Asked the one called Zafrina. "the false God Amun. You were once Goa'uld."

I raised my eyebrow at their question. They must know great deal. Though I'm not surprised, less than 800 years ago most South American tribes were ruled by the System Lord Amatarassu, until an unruly population made her leave. I found out later on that that it was Senna, Zafrina, and Katcheri that helped and did most of the work. Mostly by Zafrina using a lot of illusions.

"My symbiote died 5000 years ago when this host was first bitten. And I released all of my faithful worshipers from my service, hundreds of years before you were born." I said.

"So you are the host?" asked Zafrina.

I pointed to my face.

"Sort of. When my symbiote died, this entity, this consciousness, that you are speaking to now, is a fusion or combination of sorts, of the consciousness of both host and symbiote. I surmise that it is a side-effect of the transformation." I explained.

"Interesting. So, if you are not the original consciousness of the Goa'uld symbiote, Amun, why did you continue to masquerade as a god after your transformation?" asked Zafrina.

"Because the host was the symbiote's loyal servant, prior to blending, and the symbiote was always dominant." I said.

We exchanged a few anecdotes, but things remained amicable. Edward, his newborn mate, and his half human daughter in her arms, wandered over to us and began to tell her about Zafrina's gift.

"It's a very straightforward illusion. She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see. See that, and nothing else. For example, right now I would appear to be standing alone in the middle of a tropical jungle. It looks so real, I might actually believe it, if I couldn't still feel you in my arms." Edward told his bride. "Impressive!"

The child reached her hand out to the Amazon woman with eagerness.

"Can I see?" she said.

"What would you like to see?" responded Zafrina.

"What you showed, daddy." said the child.

Zafrina smiled as she looked at the child. The child's eyes unfocused for a moment and then cleared. She laughed and clapped.

"More!" she demanded.

Something about Edward's statement to his wife made me curious. Why would Edward need to describe the illusion to her. I tried to piece together the very, insignificant, mystery of that. I thought of the last few days since I first got here. Edward always answered unspoken questions before most people we're about to ask them, but never with Bella. Whenever someone did say something to him, his demeanor always indicated that he was not surprised that they said it. While sometimes when Bella would say something, he might have a look on his face indicating that he had no idea that she would say that. These were little things that were very, very subtle, but I picked them up.

Edward then looked in my direction.

"Bella is a shield." Edward said matter-of-factly. "Bella's mind can block any telepathic intrusion into her mind."

Another gifted vampire that the Cullen's found by accident, but Bella's gift, such a gift would be rather subtle.

"Really? So you can't read her mind and she can't see any images that Zafrina puts into her mind." I asked.

"When we were in Italy, Aro couldn't read her mind either. And Jane couldn't hurt her either. I also imagine that Demetri cannot track her, and Alec can't anesthetize her." explained Edward.

I thought, a vampire with such a gift that they are resistant to Jane and Alec. If Alec could be neutralized in battle, the Volturi would be forced to fight a fair fight. But that is neither here nor there, I'm only here at Carlisle's request to witness.

Edwards attention was then drawn back to his wife.

"Edward, I wanted to begin training. Zafrina, could you keep Renesmee company for a little while?" asked Bella.

"Of course." said the Amazon woman.

Edward and Bella went off. While one of the wolf boys came over to me.

"Hey!" said the boy in a cheerful tone. "Your Amun right, from Egypt?"

I looked at the boy with interest. While I had little interest in making small talk with him, I do have a fascination in him on a scientific level and I wanted more information on him and his people? Where did his shape shifting wolf ancestors come from? Jacob Black, was a lot more closed mouthed to me. But I know human psychology, this excited cheerful boy might be easier to get the answers out of.

"That is correct." I responded.

"You were once Pharaoh of Egypt?" asked the boy.

"Yes I was." I answered him matter-of-factly.

"Cool!" said the boy excitedly. "I'm Seth Clearwater."

"I know who you are." I told him.

"Oh okay. I've been studying some Egyptian mythology out of books. So, I guess you would know. I recently read a book published by an archaeologist by the name of a, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Daniel Jackson? I remember him, 5000 years ago he claimed to be a time traveler from the future, but I thought it was just a coincidence. But I had heard of his work. He was brilliant and almost always right. I heard of him doing some work a few years ago when I kept an eye on him, but four months ago he just dropped off the face of the earth. It's probably because the archaeological community discredited him due to his unorthodox theories...pity, his guess was spot on.

The boy continued, "I thought his theories were a little interesting, and unusual, but in the past year I've learned not to write off anything that's a little obscure and unorthodox. So is it true? Are the Great Pyramids of Egypt really alien landing sites?" asked the boy.

The boy doesn't pull any punches with his questions. He is very straightforward and no degree of subtlety, and to ask me such a question, what should I tell him? Though who exactly would he tell? It was no big secret.

"Yes, it is true, the Great Pyramids of Egypt are alien landing sites."

"Cool! But may I ask a more personal question? Rumor has it among some of Carlisle's friends here that you are from outer space?" said the boy.

I looked at the boy and thought I might be able to yet get some information about his wolf ancestors.

"Yes, it is true, I am from outer space."

"Cool! How long ago was that?" asked the boy.

"6500 years ago. 1500 years before I became a vampire."

"Wow. So you were immortal prior to becoming a vampire?"

"No. My Symbiote would change hosts every few hundred years. As long as the symbiote has a healthy host, the symbiote will live for several thousand years, longer with a sarcophagus."

"I'm sorry, but what is a Symbiote?"

"It is the name of my species. It is what we are. Your species is, 'humanoid', meaning; you have a body, two arms, two legs, and one head. My species, in their true form, we are an aquatic serpent, about a foot long, with fins and fangs, we can leap into the air, and immediately borrow into the human's neck, attach ourselves to their brain stem where we then control their body." I described.

"Oh, interesting. What planet did you originally come from?" he asked.

"A planet far beyond the site of the Hubble telescope on the far side of this galaxy. When my mother gave birth to me, I was immediately given a host. My first host was an, 'Unas', another type of creature similar to humans, but more beast like. Fortunately the blending was successful, for when I was first born, there was only a 50-50 chance of a successful blending or an unsuccessful blending. An unsuccessful blending would've resulted in death of both host and symbiote. And even then, I only had faint, sporadic control of the body from time to time, until I was fully mature where I then went to Earth, and then left my host, and took a human host, and then I entered into the service of, Ra." I explained.

"Ra? ... The Egyptian Sun God?" said the boy.

"Yes, that is correct." I said.

"So, is he an alien too?" asked Seth Clearwater.

"Yes he was, past tense. He is now dead."

"I'm sorry." consoled the boy.

"Don't be, I'm not. Good riddance. He was a fool, and an evil dictator. Capable of unsinkable atrocities."

"Yikes. Sounds like quite a guy." said the boy amused.

"My feelings towards the Goa'uld, are not what they once were. There was once a time when I held a great deal of respect for my own kind. But since I became a vampire, things have changed, my feelings have changed. When the symbiote blends with a host, it can be a very enlightening experience for the host. But very few Symbiotes do that anymore. The Goa'uld have been spreading across this galaxy like a plague for thousands of years. They masquerade as God's to countless billions of people on countless worlds, enslaving them, torturing them, subjecting them to hard labor, and then kill people for fun. I will admit that for the longest time, I myself indulged in such sadistic pleasures. They are fools to continue the God act after all of this time, it is rather getting kind of old. They profess to be gods, but they don't act like it. Of course they are not actual God's, though some of them have actually foolishly begun to believe their own propaganda. They could easily earn the respect of the people by helping them, but instead they rule through fear and intimidation, much like your Adolf Hitler, or Saddam Hussein. I will admit that I myself was like that once. But I am not like that anymore. The Goa'uld are a scourge in this galaxy, there were once a proud race that are now just a plague to be wiped out. I still keep in contact with some of them. I have half a mind to go and join the Tok'ra, a rebel faction."

Seth Clearwater's face was a mixture of interest and confusion. I am sure that much of what I said didn't mean anything to him, and I am quite sure that he now has two questions for every sentence that I just spoke.

"But enough about me Seth Clearwater, I wish to know more about you. Tell me, I wish to know more about your wolf ancestors. How to did the Quileute werewolves first come to be? I told you a lot about myself, I assure you that my interest in your tribes legends is strictly academic fascination."

Seth Clearwater had a look of contemplation on his face.

"Well, I suppose that it couldn't hurt. Okay, let's see, I live with my mom and sister. My mother is one of the tribal elders. My sister is second-in-command to Jacob, in my pack. I currently attend high school. My dad died of a heart attack in the spring out of shock and surprise when he saw my sister turn into a werewolf." said Seth.

This was boring. I did not want to know about his insignificant life.

"Anyway, sorry, you don't want to know about my insignificant life. Let's see, how the werewolves first came to be?"

Now were talking. I was interested now.

"I'll try and give you the short version of the story. If you were watching the tribal elders while sitting with us around a bonfire, and really hear the dramatization in their voices like expert storytellers. But for me, I'm just giving you the basics of the story. Well, according to our legends, my people the Quileute's, settled here in the Olympic Peninsula a long time ago, though we don't record time in years in our legends, we estimate that it was many thousands of years ago. But the legend that I'm going to tell you about our werewolf ancestors origins, took place in more recent centuries. According to our legends, our people used to possess the ability to leave our physical bodies, and fly through the air in a state of spectral consciousness."

Fascinating, I thought to myself.

"In our form of disembodied mind, we had magical powers to blow winds, control the minds of animals, and create loud screaming sounds in the air. Our first Great Spirit Chief Kaheleha, used this power to protect our land. Many generations passed and many Great Spirit Chiefs came and went. But then came the last Great Spirit Chief of our histories, Taha Aki. Taha Aki, was a man who ruled our tribe with peace and care, and our people lived in great comfort."

The boy went on talking. I found the story very interesting, as he talked I always wanted to know what happens next. He mentioned a ambitious man, Utlapa, who wanted power and glory, and was banished because the spirit warriors could read eachothers minds. And then Seth said, that Utlapa waited in ambush until the Quileute chief was in his spirit form and a distance away, he then killed his own body, and took the chief's body as a host for his mind and consciousness, and then masqueraded as the chief, and none of the aboriginal American Indians from a thousand years ago had any reason to believe that Utlapa was not the true chief. Hmm, curious, the guy seems more Goa'uld than man. Seth then explained how Taha Aki, took an abnormally large wild wolf as a host and then magically transformed into a human man with super-strength and super-speed, exposed the false chief as an imposter, and then killed him with his bare hands. Seth then explained how all of the Chief's wives gave birth to children that could also transform into giant wolves that had equivalent strength and speed to vampires, and then started the Quileute legends of what Seth called the cold ones, or the blood drinkers.

"Our Wolf brothers at the time were conducting a murder investigation by following strange sweet scent that they had never encountered before. And then they found the murder victim and the murder. He looked like a man, but his skin was pale white, his eyes as red as blood, skin as hard as granite stone, and as cold as ice. And when the oldest Wolf brother attacked, he underestimated the great speed and strength of the creature, and less than a second, the creature had broken his neck!" said Seth.

Seth explained that the first two vampires that they ever encountered killed the entire pack and that the tribes chief ripped the cold woman to pieces with the help of his two young sons because his third wife distracted the cold woman with her own blood. I will say that it was rather clever, it was the same tactic that Ra had used to lure Armon into the Stargate. I will say that the story was remarkable. Such an extraordinary display of supernatural power.

"And then in more recent legends. The legend goes on to explain that approximately 70 years ago, a larger coven came, a coven of five. And a Levi Uley, Quil Ateara the second, and Ephram Black the Chief, transformed into giant wolves to defend the tribe against a coven of vampires that was too strong for them to beat. Fortunately, it turned out that they did not have to fight a hopeless battle. And Carlisle Cullen, spoke to Ephram Black, and promised not to hurt the Quileutes. And our two clans have lived in peace ever since, with the exception of the week before Bella gave birth, the entire pack was convinced that Renesmee was going to be a demon vampire spawn, that was going to destroy us all. But then when Jacob imprinted on her, the treaty was renewed stronger than ever. And that is the story of how the werewolves came to be. As I said, I gave you the short version of the legend, it lacks the finesse of how our tribal elders tell it." said Seth.

I was in awe. It was an amazing story. It would help if I could obtain a sample of their DNA, but no, it would be an insult to even ask that. Seth asked me a few more questions about Egyptian mythology, and I answered as best I could.

(Please keep reading for the second half, 'Amun's 'Breaking Dawn' History, part 2')


	8. Amun's 'Breaking Dawn' History, part 2

Chapter 8: Amun's 'Breaking Dawn' History, part 2

**Amun's point of view:**

The next day I was standing outside the Cullen's house watching Benjamin demonstrate some levitating of rocks and water to some of the guests. Bella had been practicing some fighting, taking turns with each person. First she started with her brother Emmett, but he trained her in a method that was a little too advanced. An inexperienced newborn always needs to start out at a more intermediate level. She even tried with Rosalie, Tanya, and Kate. It was interesting to watch her with Kate, Kate had the ability to electrify people, or at least make people believe that they were being electrified, and just like Edward and Zafrina, Kate's power didn't work on her. She practiced with Zafrina, Garrett and a few others as well. I even told Kebi, to spar with her once. Bella was getting better but she still wasn't very good. She also tried practicing with her psychic power; she tried to extend the invisible mental bubble that surround her brain out, like blowing up a balloon. She practiced for hours while Kate, kept shocking Edward. From time to time, I saw Edward appeared to feel no pain at Kate's touch.

Garrett then walked over to Kate. He made an accusation against her that her voltage was being exaggerated. She then dared him as she held out her hand. Garrett reached out and touched her hand and it looked like he had been shocked and fell to the ground. For some reason that seemed to just turn him on towards her more. I walked inside the house, Kebi right at my side. I watched several of the guests engaging in conversation. Then a few minutes later there were some new uninvited guest. Oh my god! It was the Romanian emperors, Stephan, and Vladimir! Now I was really nervous about being here, I might have had half a chance of having Aro, understand by just being involved with a misunderstanding with a vampire hybrid. But we all would be sentenced to death now by being even remotely involved with the Romanians.

I could see by the looks on the faces of many of the other guests, that many of them were not happy with the presence of the Romanians either. Many of them took defensive poses as though ready to attack them. I raised my Goa'uld Hand Device, ready to blast them with a shot of kinetic force.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded of them.

"We have come here to fight the Volturi." said Vladimir.

There were shouts of outrage from some of the guests at them. Carlisle was the only one who remained calm, he stepped in front, raised his arms in peace, and tried to calm everyone down.

We were joined by some of the other guests that were waiting in the backyard practicing with Bella's power.

"Please calm down everyone. I trust that our Romanian guests can be peaceable if we be peaceable to them." said Carlisle.

Carlisle then turned to the Romanian emperors.

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked

"No one sent to us" said Stefan.

"Then what brings you here now?" Carlisle questioned.

"Words travels," said Vladimir, "we heard hints that the Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

"We are not challenging the Volturi," said Carlisle, "there has been a misunderstanding, that is all. A serious misunderstanding, to be sure, but one were hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't-"

"We don't care what they say you did, and we don't care if you broke the law." said Stefan.

"No matter how egregiously." said Vladimir.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian Scum to be challenged, if there is any chance they will fall we he will be here to see it." said Stefan.

"Or even to help defeat them, if we think you have a chance of success." said Vladimir.

Edward Cullen, who had walked up beside me, called back to his bride.

"Bella love, bring Renesmee here please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors, claims."

Bella brought out the half vampire child. Several of Carlisle's friends took defensive poses between the child and the Romanians.

"Well well Carlisle. You have been naughty, haven't you?" said Stefan.

"She's not what you think, Stefan." said Carlisle.

"We don't care either way, as we said before." said Vladimir.

"Then you are welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi as we said before."

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," said Stefan.

"And hope we get lucky." finished Vladimir.

* * *

The next day. I still didn't like any of this. The Romanians were enthusiastic, they experienced Zafrina's illusions for themselves, took a look at Emmett's huge muscles and watched him spar with some of Carlisle's friends and win every time, they watched my Benjamin move Earth and fire, bring geysers out of the river, and create small tornadoes in the clearing, they watched Kate shock Edward while Bella practiced with her shield, and they seemed to be delighted at the idea of having the Volturi go head-to-head with the werewolves.

While everyone was socializing, Renesmee walked up to Stefan and Vladimir and ask them out right.

"Stefan, Vladimir, what your skin so chalky?"

Bella thought that Renesmee had offended the Romanian visitors, she quickly ran over and lifted the child up into her arms. Stefan raised his hand in a polite gesture that the child's question was okay.

"It is okay, Isabella. There is nothing offensive about the child's question. We sat very still for a very long time child, contemplating our own divinity. It was a sign of our power that everything came to us. Pray, diplomats, those seeking our favor. We sat on our thrones and thought ourselves God's." said Stefan.

I never thought that the Romanians thought of themselves that way. It seems that in mind and spirit they are more Goa'uld than vampire. I never thought of the Romanian emperors as my kindred spirit.

"We didn't notice for a very long time that we were changing, almost petrifying. I suppose the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles. Stefan and I at least did not continue to petrify. Now the Volturi's eyes are filled with dusty scum, but ours are bright. I imagine that will give us an advantage when we gouge theirs from their sockets." said Vladimir.

It seemed that Bella was trying to cover Renesmee's ears.

"Do not speak to my daughter again!"

* * *

The next day, Bella took her daughter to the home of her human father, who I was under the impression was only halfway in on the secret. He knew he was dealing with the supernatural, but he didn't know all the details.

* * *

When Bella came home with her daughter asleep, she had a funny look on her face indicating that she was up to something, though no one was really curious enough to ask.

* * *

A few days later, it was Christmas day. Bella, Edward, Jacob, and the child went to Bella's father's home to spend some time with him. I continued to stay at the Cullen's home, with my hearing I could hear the nomad Alister, up in the attic all alone. He appeared to be talking to himself.

"This is a bad idea this. The Cullen's are innocent, got everything in their favor. But it doesn't matter what case they present, the Volturi will say they are guilty. Sorry Carlisle, I can't be here when it happens."

It was then that Alastair, up and left without so much as a single word to anyone.

I too began to get nervous. I didn't trust the situation that I should be here and involved when the Volturi arrive. Pointing to the living room where most of the guests were congregated.

"Benjamin, Tia, we are leaving, now! It is too dangerous for us to stay here a minute longer, and that is final!" I knew I had to be firm.

"But Amun, you said you would stay here to witness?" questioned Tia.

"So did I, Amun." said Benjamin.

Carlisle has a family full of gifted vampires. And he has gathered several other gifted vampires here and turned them into his close allies and friends that they are so loyal to him. And now, he has turned Benjamin on his side. Carlisle is just like Aro, Carlisle is becoming a collector of gifted vampires. Carlisle was so devious! I feared that I might lose Benjamin to Aro, but I'm never suspected that it would be Carlisle to steal Benjamin from me.

"I don't think we fully thought out what we were getting into when we made the promise!" I exclaimed.

It was around this time that Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob Black had returned.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay." Carlisle said calmly.

"But, you're stealing half my coven Carlisle!" I shouted. "Is that why you called me here? To steal from me?"

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death," Benjamin said sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here, I'm not joining any other coven. You can do what ever you want of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

"This won't end well," I said irritated. "Alastair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

"Think of who you are calling sane." said Tia.

"We are all going to be slaughtered!" I exclaimed.

"It's not going to come to a fight," said Carlisle in a firm voice.

"You say!"

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

I sneered at him. "Perhaps that is the answer." To do such a thing was not an uncommon thing among the Goa'uld, often a loan minor Goa'uld will ally himself with a System Lord that he believes has a chance of winning against his enemies.

"I wouldn't hold that against you Amun. We have been friends for a very long time but I would never ask you to die for me." said Carlisle

"But you're taking my Benjamin down with you." I accused. Carlisle tried to reassure me by patting my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

"I'll stay Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I will join them if that is the road to survive. You're all fools to think you can defy the Volturi." I scowled at everyone. I glanced at the half human vampire, that was being held in her mother's arms. "I will witness that the child has grown. That is nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we have ever asked." said Carlisle.

"But not all that you are getting, it seems." I turned in Benjamin's direction, "I gave you life. You're wasting it."

Benjamin then gave me the coldest look that I had ever seen on his face in 200 years. "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you could have been satisfied with me."

Yes, I thought to myself. If it were possible to control his will a little more easily. I would have made him host to a Goa'uld Symbiote if it were possible. Part of me still suspected that Carlisle was trying to obtain Benjamin for himself. I never suspected this from Carlisle. This was just like with Demetri.

* * *

Kebi and I went into town and rented a room at a motel. We waited a few days until the time approached that the Volturi should be coming.

* * *

We went back to the Cullen house. Carlisle told us that the time approaches. Carlisle suggested that we feed, and then wait out in a remote secluded location that he referred to as, 'the baseball clearing', and then Demetri would track us in from there.

As we had to wait a few days, we all sat around a bonfire together and shared conversation and stories.

Kate then asked me out right. "Hey Amun, can you tell us about the Goa'uld? Tell us about them, tell us what they are, where they came from, how did they come to be?"

I was taken aback by the question, but they all looked at me with eagerness, and interest, and I suppose it would be an interesting story to them.

"Very well." I said, "As some of you might know, and for those of you who don't know, the Goa'uld are a small aquatic serpent like creature. We call ourselves symbiotes. Now, there are two kinds of Goa'uld; Goa'uld symbiotes, and Goa'uld Queen's. The Goa'uld symbiotes are relatively sexless. While the Goa'uld queens, give birth to large numbers of symbiotes. Each Symbiote, possesses all of the memories of the Queen that gave birth to them, so no knowledge is lost towards the next-generation. For those of you who know, and those of you who don't know, today the Goa'uld queens, give birth to symbiotes, and then the symbiotes are incubated until they're fully mature within the bellies of the Jaffa, where they are then given human hosts. We live in luxury by being served by our human slaves. This is done on countless worlds across the galaxy. We use advanced technology to travel across the stars. But that is just how the Goa'uld are today, for we were not always as we are now. Our origins are, our home world, the first planet in which where we first evolved, we were a swamp dwelling aquatic creature, we also lived in the oceans, and the lakes, and rivers. This was a time that I remember in the genetic memories of my mother's, mother's, mother's, mother's, mother."

"How long ago was that?" asked Tanya.

"Approximately 60,000 years ago," I told them. "during a time long before we ever took hosts."

"So why did you go from an aquatic swamp dwelling race, to a parasitic race, than?" asked Vladimir.

"Well, obviously the ability to take hosts was always there, it was merely an aspect of ourselves that we didn't discover until much later on. One of our kind took a host for the first time, an intelligent humanoid species that evolved on our world with us, similar to humans, but more reptilian, with horns, and claws, we call them, the Unas. Once we took another creature as a host, we realized that we then had full access to all of their memories, we collected new knowledge, it allowed us to live longer, and we became more advanced. One day, one of us in an Unas host, was typing in symbols of random combinations on the dialing device of the Stargate that was on that world. By mere luck, we managed to activate it. It took us a while, and when I say a while, I mean about 1000 years or more, to figure out what the symbols on the dialing device meant, and then how to find our way back to our world after we go to another world, otherwise any new world that we go to, we would be stranded. We realized that some of the symbols on the dialing device were identical to some of the star formations in our night sky. We went to another world, dialed the constellations on that dialing device that were identical to the constellations in our night sky, and the off world gate activated and led us back to our home world. We then used this reference to find other worlds. After 1000 years of random dialing, we had recorded the gate addresses of several hundred worlds. On some of these worlds, we found remnants of an ancient advanced civilization that had been wiped to extinction at some point in the past. But we harvested their left over abandoned technology, and after several thousand more years of studying it, we managed to reverse engineer the technology, and we built ourselves interstellar starships, and traveled out among the stars. Our ships were crude, but then we discovered the element, Naquadah. Naquadah, was rich in the crust of many worlds. We found that we could use this element to significantly increase the effectiveness of our technology, we used it so much that we contaminated ourselves with a large quantity of it, eventually the element became part of us."

I then held up my hand device to silently illustrate, but I did not elaborate with words.

"And then after many thousands of years, we came to earth for the first time. We came in peace, but when the primitive aboriginal tribes saw us, they bowed down to us, they mistook our technology for magic. They worshiped us as deities. And we then realized that we liked it. We like to be admiration, we liked the respect, and so we kept on doing it. At first, we asked just a few of them to perform a few small simple tasks for us, and because they thought of us as their gods, they did it. We then asked many of them to perform many simple tasks for us, and because they thought of us as their gods, they did it. And as time went on, we went a little bit further, we then asked their entire population to build huge monuments of us in our name, and then because they thought of us as their gods, they did it.

"We then felt that, they humans, were more beautiful than the Unas, so we started taking humans as hosts, though humans were less durable than, the Unas, didn't live as long, didn't heal as easily. But that changed when a Goa'uld by the name of Telchak, discovered a powerful healing device of an ancient advanced civilization. Telchak, reverse engineered the technology and used it to create the sarcophagus, a device that significantly extended our lives, but there were some negative side effects. It turned us evil. We then began to mistreat the human slaves. Now the mind of every Goa'uld in this galaxy is affected by the sarcophagus, and now my species has spread across the galaxy like a plague. It was one thing when we first started taking hosts, because it killed half our population every time. When a larval Goa'uld, an immature symbiote, takes a host, there is only a 50% chance of a successful blending. A failed blending would result in the death of both host and Symbiote. That is then we created the species known as the Jaffa; what we did was we took ordinary humans, and we genetically altered their DNA, we then had them keep the larval symbiotes in the incubation pouches in their bellies until the symbiotes were fully mature, in exchange for carrying a symbiote for their whole lives, they received good health and long life, and it also made them dependent on us in order to live. Once the symbiote was fully mature, and then given a host, it resulted in a 100% success rate of a successful blending every time.

"And that is the story of how the Goa'uld came to be."

There was an excited murmuring among all of Carlisle's guests at the story I had just told them.

* * *

The next day Eleazar of the Alaskan coven went to the Quileute Indian reservation to teach the wolves about fighting the, Volturi guard.

* * *

Two more days past. Jacob Black came out of the tent that the child had been sleeping in. Edward's newborn wife Bella, went into the tent to tend to the child. When they came out of the tent, the girl was wearing a backpack. Edward informed us all that the Volturi would be here within the hour.

And then they did arrived. They entered the field with perfect poise and grace. They were the epitome of dignity and discipline. The entire guard consisted of 27, and then the ancients and their wives. Behind them was a blonde haired, yellow eyed vampire, which I assumed was the succubus, Irina. And then behind her was at least 40 additional vampire's which I took to be Aro's witnesses, who would then spread word to the rest of vampire community that justice had been served. Garrett and the Romanians exchanged a few anecdotes.

"Alastair was right," murmured Edward to Carlisle.

"Alastair was right?" asked Tanya in a low voice.

"They, Caius and Aro, come to destroy and acquire," Edward whispered. "They have many layers of strategy already in place, if Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense, but they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee. Which they have no intention of doing."

Yes, I thought, I told you so Edward. Everything I knew that would happen, is happening. I knew all along that Aro would never listen.

Then out of the woods came 16 giant wolves. Some of them were smaller than others, probably because they were much younger. The Volturi guard halted their advance.

"Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets, me of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians presence irritates them. Their worried about the faces that they don't recognize, Zafrina and Senna in particular, and of the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" asked Tanya.

"They don't count their witnesses. They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just likes an audience."

"Should I speak?" Asked Carlisle.

Edward nodded and encouraged that Carlisle should.

"Aro my old friend. It's been centuries."

Aro stepped forward.

"Fair words Carlisle, but they seem out of place considering the Army you assembled to kill me, and kill my dear ones."

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

"But why must I read your mind to learn the truth Carlisle? When the truth seems obvious. For how can your intent possibly matter in the face of what you have done?"

"I have not committed the crime you're here to punish me for."

"Very well Carlisle, I will take your word for it, and for that I will say that you are innocent, but just you. Now stand aside and allow us to punish those who are guilty. Nothing would please me more than and preserve your life today." said Aro.

"No one has broken the law Aro. Let me explain."

Caius interrupted before Aro could speak.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would let me explain,"

"We see the child Carlisle," Caius interrupted, "do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal, she is not a vampire, I can easily prove this with just a few moments,"

Caius interrupted again, "if she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed this battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses Caius, just as you have brought. Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child, or you can just look at her Caius, see the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice! Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

Irina walked up to Caius.

Caius pointed at Renesmee. "Is this the child you saw? The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina, looked at the child and had a look of confusion.

"I'm not sure." she said.

"What do you mean?" Caius asked.

"Her face bares a resemblance to the child that I saw, but this child is taller, older."

Caius was about to reprimand her. But then Aro cut them off.

"Be composed brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty. Now sweetling, shown me one more time what you saw." Aro held out his hand towards her.

The yellow eyed succubus took Aro's hand. Aro held it only very briefly. Aro himself then had a look of confusion on his face. "And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear that the child has grown, yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

Aro looked around at everyone in interest.

"Very well, Carlisle. I will hear your explanation. But I would rather have it from someone who is more central to the story, my friend. I will have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I assume Edward is involved."

I should've seen this. He would of course want to read Edwards mind first. Once Aro reads Edwards mind he will know all of our thought's. Edward kissed his wife's forehead and then his daughter's. Then he crossed the field. He took Aro's hand. Aro held Edwards hand for many long moments.

"Oh my God! I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." Aro said with awe. "You have given me much to ponder Edward. May I meet her?"

Edward nodded in permission. Aro took Renata, Felix, and Demetri, and walked to the center of the field. Demetri made eye contact with me, but only briefly, then looked away. Edward summoned his wife over. Bella met them in the center of the field followed by Emmett and Jacob. Aro then made a anecdote towards Bella's immortality, her necklace and her new face. He then turned his attention to the child, he extended his hand in greeting, but she reached out and touched Aro's face, wishing to have him read her mind on her own terms. Aro seemed in awe with her all the same.

Aro then direct did his comment towards Caius. "Half mortal half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible!" said Caius.

"How is it impossible brother?"

Caius seemed insulted by the question. Caius thought that the answer should be obvious.

"If it was possible, we would have known!"

"How would we have known?" asked Aro.

Caius didn't respond. He was put on the spot without an answer to the question.

"I will tell you why we would never have known, brother. It is because since the dawn of time, there has never been a romantic couple like Edward and Bella. Since the dawn of time, what vampire would have had the inclination to impregnate a human woman with their seed, and have them survive. It is quite obvious brother, how this is very possible, and always has been, but we would never have known."

Caius seemed humiliated at the explanation that made him appear stupid that he couldn't figure it out.

"So much to discuss. So much to decide. If you will excuse me, my dear Cullen's, I must confer with my brothers."

Rather than go back, Aro summoned the rest of the guard over. Edward, Bella, the child, Jacob Black, and Emmett retreated back to our side.

"How can you condone all of this Aro? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime?" said Caius.

"Because it's all true," Aro told him calmly. "See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow, and mature in just the short time that they've known her. That they have seen her thoughts, and memories. That they have felt the warm blood that pulses in her veins."

Caius looked in our direction and pondered.

"The werewolves," he murmured.

"Ah, brother…" Aro started to say.

"Will you defend that alliance to Aro?" asked Caius. "The children of the moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation, no doubt an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

In my opinion that was a feeble excuse. The Cullen's had massed an army in the Olympic Peninsula, not in Rome, if the Cullen's plan was to attack Volterra. And as for Carlisle's lifestyle, the drinking of animal blood attracts less human attention then a random human citizen going mysteriously missing every couple of weeks. Also the fact that these wolves are so obviously not my failed experiment from 5000 years ago.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," Edward stated, "these are not children of the moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

Aro stepped in, "Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts, though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. More accurate name for them would be shape shifter's. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could've been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first transformation was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the children of the moon, they have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic, they do not continue their species by infecting others, the way true werewolves do."

Caius looked at Aro with irritation.

"They know our secret."

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent on secrecy then we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere." said Aro.

Caius turned back towards the yellow eyed vampire that stood beside him.

"Irina, it would appear that you have been quite mistaken in your allegations." said Caius

"I'm sorry, I should have made sure of what I was seeing, but I had no idea." said Irina

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant, something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked, "Any one of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius cut Aro off with a silent hand gesture.

"We all know you made a mistake. I meant to speak of your motivations. You are unhappy with the Cullen's, were you not?" said Caius.

"I was." said Irina.

"Because?" Caius prompted.

"Because the werewolves killed my mate, and the Cullen's wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"So the Cullen's sided with the shape shifters against our own kind, against the friend of a friend even. If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape shifters, and the Cullen's for supporting them, now would be the time. We, The Volturi, will avenge your mate for you, right now." said Caius.

I was appalled by this. These were lame excuses. Irina knew the truth, and Caius was asking her to side against, not just the Cullen's, but also her sisters. There was no honor in this.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullen's. From what I understand, my mate tried to kill Bella who is now my cousin, and the wolves were just protecting her. You came here to punish, on the grounds of an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake…and I am sorry!" she finished.

And then without a word, but some kind of silent signal had been given to the guard, with the sound of screeching metal, the succubus's arms, legs, and head were torn off, and Caius ignited the body parts with a small flame throwing device. He then looked at the Alaskan coven with an evil sadistic smile.

Kebi pulled out a Zat'nic'tel and it opened with a sinister metallic sound, and held it at the ready. I held my hand device at the ready, prepared to shoot a blast of kinetic force at any one who came near.

Tanya and Kate ran forward but were stopped by half a dozen people. Kate was harder to stop, Garrett got his hands around her and was shocked briefly, but then he was fine, curious. Either Garrett somehow developed his own immunity to Kate's power, or Bella was shielding him extremely well. That would mean that Bella's power is far more developed than I would've imagined. I was under the impression that she had just barely tapped her power?

Edward then told them that attacking now would not do any good.

Aro's witnesses now had a look of confusion on their faces. Obviously Aro was hoping for things to go differently.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps now we should return to the matter at hand?" said Aro.

He then looked at Carlisle.

"Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses, Carlisle."

"That's why they are here." said Carlisle.

Aro then drifted in my direction.

"Amun, my southern neighbor!" Aro said warmly. "It has been so long since you visited me."

I was disgusted. He treats us as though we are friends. But what can I do but play along, he holds all the cards, and I am at his mercy.

"Time means little; I never notice its passing." It was true enough, for a vampire as old as myself, and an infinite future with Kebi ahead of me, usually I never even know what the date is until I check it.

"So true," said Aro. "But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Of course, my hiding Benjamin. This was part I dreaded.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would've loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you are meeting to come to see me soon." said Aro.

_Yeah sure,_ I thought, _so that you can steal my Benjamin from me, just like you did Demetri._

"Of course." I said in answer to Aro's question.

"Oh well, were altogether now! Isn't it lovely?" said Aro.

I nodded in polite response to the statement.

"But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle asked you to witness, did he not?" asked Aro.

"Yes." I responded.

"And what have you witnessed for him exactly?" asked Aro.

I looked in the direction of the child that was in her mother's arms, then I looked back at Aro.

"I have observed the child in question. I will admit, the first second that I saw her I was suspicious, but, it was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child…"

Aro cut me off in mid-sentence, "Perhaps we should rephrase our terminology, since there seems to be no official classification. When you say 'immortal child', you are referring to a human child that has been bitten, and thus transformed into a vampire?"

Well, 'duh', obviously! Why does he need to reiterate the blatantly obvious?

"Yes, that is what I meant." I told Aro.

"And do you believe that the child to should be allowed to live?" asked Aro.

Half the vampires in our line growled in protest at Aro's question, and then they all looked at me for my answer. I was nervous, I didn't like this.

It was a clever game that Aro was playing; I would either need to answer 'yes' to his question, that the child should be allowed to live, and therefore give Aro his excuse to kill me because I have, oh so obviously, sided with Carlisle and all of his friends, or as Carlisle's witness answer Aro's question with a 'no', therefore giving Aro every excuse to kill the child, and all of Carlisle's friends excuse to kill me.

"I did not come here to make judgments." I told Aro.

"Just your opinion." Aro laughed lightly.

But I will hold myself to my honor, this is what Carlisle asked me here for. I will give my witness nothing more.

"I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows." I opinionated.

Aro nodded, considering. After a moment, he turned away.

There was no further reason for me to remain here, I witnessed for Carlisle, I gave my witness to Aro. I'm done here.

"Aro?" I called after him.

Aro turned back in my direction. "Yes, friend?"

"I gave my witness. I have no further business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm so glad you're able to chat for a bit and I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

I touched Kebi's arm, signaling to her that we were leaving.

* * *

We ran at vampire speed into the woods. We both ran as fast as we could for at least 30 minutes. We didn't run in a straight line we twisted and turned this way and that in and around the trees and mountains and pathways. When I then caught the scent. I raised my arm to signal cabby to stop. I recognized the scent, it was Jacob Black, and the child. But it was fresh, less than a minute old. And then I heard Renesmee Cullen's voice.

"Jacob, watch out!"

Me and cabby ducked down and stayed behind the trees. And we saw it, 100 meters away. The giant red brown wolf was doing battle with one of the Volturi guard's ungifted brutes, the one I knew as, Santiago. The battle was fierce, the wolf trying to bite the vampires neck, while the vampire was trying to break the wolf's neck.

I thought, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that vampire (figuratively speaking). I could rush right over there and hit Santiago, with a blast of kinetic force from my 'Hand Device'. But I didn't go any closer. I waited to see how the battle would play out. It was actually a pretty entertaining fight to watch. If I were a human, and I had some friends, I place some bets. The girl tried to distract the vampire with her own blood, but it didn't seem to work. The child then jumped on to the vampires back and tore out a chunk of the back of his neck with her teeth. The vampire cried out in pain. And with the sound of a lion's roar, the giant werewolf tore off the Volturi guard's head with his teeth.

That was all I needed to see and no need for me to stick around.

**Author's Note: To find out how it turns out, please read my first fan fic, 'Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower'. I will post Chapter 9, which will be my fan fic ****'Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower' by Amun's point of view.**


End file.
